O casamento de Kamus
by yui minamino
Summary: Las Vegas, muita festa, muita bebida, muitas mulheres e principalmente, capelas para todos os lados. Essa mistura não poderia dar boa coisa. Tá, admito, sou péssima nos resumos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco pertence a Masami Kurumada, o qual tem uma mente brilhante e criou 12 homens maravilhosos vestidos de armaduras douradas, tão lindos, tão másculos...ai...ai...Chega! Voltando à realidade, vamos à fic!**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Las Vegas é uma das cidades que nunca dorme, não importa a hora do dia ou da noite, sempre há uma festa em algum lugar. Bares, boates e cassinos encontram-se sempre lotados, é um verdadeiro paraíso da diversão, aberto 24 horas por dia. As opções existem para todos os gostos, inclusive para aqueles que preferem a paz e o silêncio, acompanhados de um bom drink. Assim encontrava-se Kamus, sentado junto ao balcão de um dos bares altamente luxuosos e reservados de Las Vegas. Pelas 3 da madrugada, o lugar encontrava-se praticamente vazio, suas únicas companhias eram o barman e um copo de wisky 12 anos da melhor qualidade. Deixou que seu olhar se perdesse no gelo flutuando sobre o líquido, isso o ajudava a limpar sua mente de qualquer problema ou preocupação, queria apreciar este raro momento de paz, pois logo o inferno voltaria a tona.

Não se tratava de mais batalhas ou algum Deus maníaco-destrutivo tentando acabar com a humanidade e a existência da Deusa Atena. Antes fosse isso. Era Milo e suas idéias absurdas. Como Aiolia deixou que aquele escorpião lunático organizasse sua despedida de solteiro? Só se ele tinha a intenção de terminar o casamento com Marin antes mesmo de começar. De qualquer forma, a grande idéia daquele maluco foi uma semana em Las Vegas, apenas os homens, muita diversão com tudo o que tinha direito, uma despedida de solteiro para Aiolia nunca mais se esquecer, e os demais convidados também não. Tanto os cavaleiros de ouro quanto os cavaleiros de bronze foram intimados a viajarem e aqueles que se negaram, foram praticamente sequestrados pelos outros, como era o caso dele e de Shaka. Nunca fora muito ligado em festas, ainda mais um verdadeiro bacanal, como foram as comemorações dos últimos dias. Não se sentia muito bem no meio de toda aquela aglomeração, por isso, como já era de costume na última semana, saiu à francesa enquanto os demais encontravam-se no auge da bebedeira. No entanto sabia que não demoraria até que Milo desse por sua falta e viesse buscá-lo, arrastando-o a força, mais uma vez.

Kamus respirou fundo, preparando-se para mais um gole quando a calma do lugar foi interrompida por alguém que invadia o bar num rompante. Parecia ser... Não! Era uma noiva! O cavaleiro fitou a garota que se dirigia a passos firmes em direção ao balcão, segurando a parte de baixo do vestido branco. A moça jovem, de feições delicadas mas extremamente alteradas no momento, sentou-se ao lado do guerreiro, e com a voz rouca de uma visível raiva, fez o pedido:

- Tequila, por favor!

O Barman prontamente obedeceu, colocando o copo no balcão e preparando-se para enchê-lo. Mal completou o recipiente e a menina o agarrou, bebendo todo o líquido de uma única vez. Ela apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, arrepiando-se toda. Kamus esboçou um sorriso, era óbvio que ela nunca tomara tequila, mas logo surpriendeu-se ao ouvir o copo batendo violentamete na madeira e a voz da garota dizendo que queria mais. O Barman a atendeu novamente e, desta vez, ela entornou o copo sem nem ao menos tremer. Depois da terceira dose, ela apenas soltou o copo e iniciou um choro demasiadamente exagerado:

- Ele me enganou! - A moça soluçava e chorava observando o copo. - Como ele pode!

Kamus achou que era melhor voltar a se concentrar no seu drink e deixa-la derramar sua mágoa. Esse assunto não era de sua conta, porém:

- Não é justo! Por que ele fez isso comigo? - A garota o estava encarando, agarrada à manga de sua camisa. - Por que? Eu não entendo! Pareciamos tão felizes juntos. Tinhamos feito planos! Íamos passar a lua-de-mel no Caribe! Por que? - Ela não parava de falar muito menos de chorar, enquanto continuava segurando Kamus com força, obrigando-o a prestar atenção no seu lamento.

- Senhorita, eu... - O cavaleiro não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, a menina agarrou-se na gola de sua camisa chorando mais alto ainda:

- Ela era minha madrinha de casamento! Minha melhor amiga! Ela até organizou meu chá de panela! - Agora ela estava praticamente abraçada a Kamus.

O rapaz apontou para a moça e fez uma expressão ao barman de "o que eu faço agora". O homem, já acostumado com esse tipo de situação, apenas serviu outra dose de wisky, passando-a para Kamus:

- Toma meu amigo. Você vai precisar. - O francês encarou o garçon com certa raiva. Grande ajuda ele havia prestado! Tentou novamente acalmar a noiva, o que resultou numa tentativa frustrada. Antes que ele pensasse em dizer algo, ela voltou à sua postura anterior, pedindo mais tequila, mas ainda segurando o braço de Kamus.

Mais uma vez ela tomou a bebida como se fosse água e voltou a desabafar com o cavaleiro:

- Me diz se isso é justo? Eu passei dois anos! Dois anos! - Ela enfatizou o que disse tentando mostrar seus dedos, aparentemente o alcool já estava fazendo efeito. - Dois malditos anos planejando esse casamento. Eu convenci todos os 500 convidados a virem até Las Vegas porque eu queria me casar no melhor hotel da cidade. E tudo foi pelo ralo. - O choro voltou à tona e Kamus acabou por aceitar a sujestão do barman, matando logo 2 doses de wisky. Não podia simplesmente sair dalí, ela estava praticamente abraçada a ele, então, antes suportar isso bêbado do que sóbrio.

Entre várias outras doses de tequila e wisky, o lamento continuava, agora saindo um tanto quanto enrolado:

- Minha...minha mãe me disse... - A garota estava definitivamente bêbada. - Não, não! Minha mãe me avisou! "Elle, dá azar ver o noivo antes do casamento". Mas eu não acreditei! Eu...eu queria...eu queria vê-lo e dizer o quanto tudo aquilo era especial, o quanto...- Elle chorava copiosamnte. - O quanto eu o amava! - As palavras sairam num grito choroso.

Agora Kamus já nem se importava mais com a moça, apenas apoiava a cabeça da mesma sobre seu peito enquanto tomava sua trocentésima dose, perdera a conta a muito tempo atrás, também já não conseguia prestar atenção na história, estava tonto demais pra isso:

- Eu entrei no quarto dele sem fazer barulho...eu queria faver um sur...surpresa, isso...uma surpresa... hahahahahahha - Ela conseguiu despertar a sua atenção com aquela gargalhada no meio do choro. - Quem teve a surpresa foi eu! hahahahahaha! Ele... ele...ele tava lá...na cama...com a minha madrinha de casamento...hahahaha...transando com ela...hahahaha...ha...ha...- Da alegria histérica, Elle voltou ao choro. Pela primeira vez Kamus correspondeu ao abraço forçado no qual se encontrava. Não sabia muito o que dizer a Elle neste momento, não a conhecia e muito menos conseguia formular frase alguma graças ao wisky.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

- Ai! - Foi a primeira palavra que passou pela mente de Kamus. Mal conseguia abrir seus olhos, a claridade intensa e o peso de sua cabeça não lhe permitiam movimentar as pálpebras. Tinha a sensação de ter sido atropelado por um trator e depois jogado no oceano, boiando sem rumo sob o sol escaldante. Novamente tentou abrir seus olhos, dessa vez virando-se para o lado, a fim de evitar a luminosidade. Quando conseguiu visualizar o ambiente à sua frente, seu cérebro começou a esboçar algum tipo de pensamento. Aquele lugar lhe parecia estranho, havia uma espécie de bambu por toda parte, pareciam...móveis de bambu? E uma...banheira? Redonda? Definitivamente aquele não era o seu quarto. Tentou novamente se virar e sentiu mais uma vez a sensação de estar boiando, boiando numa cama? Olhou de relance o teto... era um teto solar?

Não! Conhecia muito bem essas características. Banheira redonda, decoração temática, colchão dagua, teto solar! Estava num motel!

- Ai...ai minha cabeça. - Kamus gelou ao ouvir a voz feminina ao seu lado. Estava receoso de se movimentar, temia o que poderia encontrar do outro lado. Um gemido de dor foi emitido e a pessoa começou a se espreguiçar, esbarrando o braço no corpo de Kamus. A mão começou a apalpar de leve o corpo nu do rapaz, tentando averiguar o que era.

- Ai Meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! - a moça passou a apalpar de forma mais vigorosa, até que Kamus irritado afastou-se de uma forma um pouco rude falando:

- É sim! Eu sou de verdade! Não precisa apalpar tanto não!

- Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Tem um homem nu na minha cama! Socor... - A moça foi interrompida pela mão de Kamus que lhe tampou a boca.

- Shhhhhhhhh! Silêncio! Também não precisa gritar. Você não está no seu quarto. - Não era bem isso que ele deveria ter dito, pois a garota demonstrou um olhar de aterrorizada, pronta para fazer qualquer coisa para escapar de seu aparente algoz. Desesperado, ele tentou corrigir a situação:

- Não! Não! Não! Não é nada disso que você tá pensando. Olha, eu vou tirar a minha mão e você promete pra mim que não vai gritar, fugir, fazer escândalo e princialmente, antes de tudo, chorar. Tudo bem?

Ela fez um gesto assustado de sim com a cabeça e ele retirou a mão lentamente, pronto para recolocá-la sobre a boca da garota na primeira mensão a algua atitude extrema da parte dela, o que felizmente não ocorreu.

- Certo, agora vamos conversar. Você se lembra...de alguma coisa? - Kamus fez a pergunta de forma calma, não queria assusta-la mais do que ela já estava.

A moça sentou na cama enquanto enrolava-se no lençol, escondendo sua nudez. Observou o lugar ao seu redor com um olhar medroso e meneou a cabeça respondendo negativamente à pergunta de Kamus, voltando a encará-lo:

- Onde estamos?

- Aparentemente, num motel. - Ele respondeu calmamente.

- Como chegamos aqui? - A pergunta saiu num tom preocupado.

O rapaz coçou a cabeça e com um sorriso triste falou:

- Sinceramente, eu não faço a menor idéia de como chegamos aqui. A última coisa de que me lembroé de estar num bar e você estava...

- Ai meu Deus! - Ela soltou um grito assustado e começou a apontar o dedo para Kamus. - Você é o cara do bar. O que estava sentado do meu lado no balcão! - De repente o olhar da jovem passou de assustado para furioso. - Seu cretino! Canalha! Aproveitador! - Os impropérios eram acompanhados de tapas dirigidos ao rapaz que se defendeu colocando os braços na frente do corpo. Como pode! Seu tarado! Sem noção! Desprezível! Infame!

- Ei! Ei! Ei! - Kamus defendia-se dos tapas que não lhe causavam dor, mas com certeza provocavam uma situação desconfortável. Acabou por se irritar com a atitudo agressiva daquela maluca e a segurou com força pelos braços, lançando-lhe um olhar gélido:

- Agora chega! Quem você pensa que é pra sair agredindo os outros desse jeito? - O tom de voz rude e frio fez com que a garota fosse se encolhendo. - Eu não fiz nenhum mal à ninguém! Quem começou essa história toda foi você, que bebeu a noite toda e chorou até torrar toda a minha paciência.

A resposta veio num ímpeto de coragem:

- Eu só queria liberar a minha mágoa! Não pedi pra você ficar ouvindo!

- O que? - Kamus indignado, soltou os punhos da moça e rebateu num tom cínico. - Você praticamente me amarrou pra que eu ouvisse a sua história e vai me desculpar, mas te aguentar chorando, sóbrio! É uma provação.

Ela apenas se calou, sem resposta a isso e foi se encolhendo. Ficaram um instante em silêncio até que a garota o quebrasse. Num tom baixo e choroso perguntou:

- Nós...nós por acaso... fizemos...

- Tudo indica que sim. - Ele não esperou que ela terminasse, já estava sem paciência alguma.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu dormi com um estranho! - as mãos passeavam pelo cabeloainda presonum ato de desespero. - Acho que eu preciso vomitar. - Ela se levantou da cama correndo, e ainda enrolada no lençol, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Kamus apenas acompanhou-a com o olhar e jogou-se na cama, respirando fundo. Sua cabeça latejava.

oooOOOooo

Elle ligou a torneira e deixou escorrer o líquido, lavou sua boca e jogou um pouco de água no rosto, sentia-se um pouco melhor agora, a tontura já havia passado, embora a cabeça ainda demonstrasse um pouco de dor. Levantou o olhar e se viu no espelho, estava acabada. As olheiras estavam salientes, escondendo completamente o brilho dos olhos cor de mel, a maquiagem levemente borrada, manchava a pele branca agora bronzeada. Já os cabelos, nossa, era melhor nem pensar neles. Passara horas no salão se arrumando para terminar dessa forma. Estavam tão embaraçados, felizmente o fixador os manteve presos num penteado que agora estava completamente amassado. Antes isso do que ficar com fios espetados. Ficou observando seu reflexo no espelho. Aquilo não podeira estar acontecendo com ela. O seu conto de fadas havia se transformado num dia das bruxa. Sonhara tanto em se casar com o homem que amava, planejara tudo, por tanto tempo, e viu seu grande sonho desmoronar diante de seus olhos, como num passe de mágica. As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto e ela levantou a cabeça, fitando o teto, procurando evitar que seu choro continuasse a fluir. Ouviu um barulho de alguém abrindo a porta do frigobar. Respirou fundo e secou o rosto, precisava conversar com o estranho, pedir desculpas por tudo e colocar um ponto final nessa situação. Pobre coitado, ele não tinha cara de quem pudesse se aproveitar de alguém num momento difícil e foi tão bonzinho ouvindo-a na noite anterior.

Voltou para o quarto caminhando lentamente, quando avistou um papel e um envelope sobre a mesa. Parecia ser um documento. Pousou os olhos sobre o que estava escrito e, de repente, sentiu seu coração falhar de terror:

- Ai meu Deus! - Estava trêmula.

- O que foi? - Kamus virou-se para ela com uma garrafa de água mineral nas mãos.

- Seu nome é... Kamus? - Ela estava visivelmente alterada.

- É sim. Por que? - Ele dirigiu-se devagar até ela, de forma despreocupada.

Elle o encarou apavorada e com a voz hesitante falou:

- Nós... nos casamos!

**N/A: Ai... meu primeiro fic dos Cavaleiros. Estou até nervosa...tremendo...ai.ai.ai... Por favor, mandem reviews desse primeiro capítulo, mesmo que não tenham gostado, mandem...preciso saber da opinião de vocês que já escrevem sobre os douradinhos e cia. a mais tempo. Valeu e beijão! Próximo capítulo muito em breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A1: Segundo capítulo! Nem acredito, demorei um pouco pra postar porque no meio do trabalho...deu um branco daqueles... mas de qualquer forma, ele está aqui! Espero que gostem. Só relembrando, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

A garrafa de água espatifou-se no chão. Kamus perdera completamente o rumo com a notícia. Tentava processar o que aquela garota não parava de repetir. Casado? Ele estava casada? Se casou com ela?

- Deixe-me ver isso. - Saindo do transe, ele se dirigiu até à garota, pegando o papel. - Eu não acredito. Nós nos casamos! - Não podia ser, estava ali, sua assinatura, a da moça, a do juiz, tudo. Tentando manter a calma, Kamus iniciou uma linha de raciocínio lógico:

- Isso só pode ser um engano, deve ser algum tipo de brincadeira...

- Eu me casei com um estranho! - A moça desabara mais uma vez num choro escandaloso, interrompendo Kamus que sentia tudo sair de seu controle.

- Não! Não, por favor! Sem choro! Tudo menos choro! Foi isso que nos trouxe a essa situação, lembra? - O apelo de Kamus foi veementemente ignorado.

- Minha mãe vai me deserdar! O que as pessoas vão pensar de mim! - A garota chorava mais ainda enquanto escorregava em direção ao chão. - Elle Richards sai por aí bêbada e se casa com o primeiro que vê pela frente!

Kamus resolveu deixá-la de lado e se voltar para o problema à sua frente, tinha preocupações maiores do que acalmar aquela chorona. Ao passar o olhar perdido pelo quarto, viu um envelope decorado sobre a mesa, com o nome e endereço de uma capela em Las Vegas. Resolveu verificar do que se tratava e não gostou nada do que viu. Eram as fotos da cerimônia! Na primeira, Kamus e Elle apareciam abraçados à uma mulher caracterizada de espanhola e um homem vestido de toureiro, os "noivos" estampavam um sorriso bobo em seus rostos e estavam visivelmente bêbados. Na próxima, os dois encontravam-se diante do juiz que celebrava o casamento, e o mesmo estava fantaziado de Mariacho.

- O que você está olhando? - Elle parara com seu choro ao notar que não tinha nenhuma atenção voltada para sí. Caminhou até Kamus e pendurou-se em seu ombro, por trás, como uma criança curiosa, o que deixou o rapaz um pouco sem jeito.

- Ah! É um casamento temático. Espanhol. - Elle falou num tom de total despreocupação com o que aquelas imagens significavam.

Revirando os olhos com o comentário, Kamus disse:

- Não há mariachos na Espanha.

- E quem se importa? - A garota falou com uma expressão de "e daí?". - Passa a foto por favor? - Além de debochar dele, ela ainda tentava mandar nele? Kamus apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente à situação e continuou a olhar as fotos. Agora eles estavam se beijando!

- Ai! Passa! Passa! Passa! - Elle fechara os olhos e balançava a cabeça como se quisesse apagar a imagem de sua mente. Vermelho de vergonha, Kamus mudou a foto num gesto meio atrapalhado.

A última foto trazia o "casal" abraçado, ambos olhando para a câmera e demonstrando um lindo sorriso:

- É. Pelo menos estávamos felizes. - Agora o olhar de Elle era triste, encostando seu queixo no ombro do moço e estendendo sua mão, pegou a foto, tirando-a delicadamente da mão de Kamus. Num suspiro, novamente observando a foto, falou:

- Eu fico com esta. - É melhor irmos embora daqui. - Dizendo isso afastou-se e pegou seu vestido que estava atirado num canto do quarto.

Kamus andou pelo quarto procurando sua camisa, meias e sapatos enquanto Elle se vestia no banheiro e determinava o que deveria ser feito:

- Vamos nos vestir e sair daqui imediatamente. Se ficar aqui mais um minuto vou ter um treco! Este lugar me dá alergia! - Por Atena, como ela era chata, por mais que o cavaleiro tentasse ignorar aquela voz irritante, não conseguia, porquê a garota praticamente gritava do banheiro. - Depois, vamos procurar o meu pai. Ele certamente saberá o que fazer.

Com um tom frio e com o que ainda lhe restava de paciência, Kamus resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação:

- Eu vou para o meu hotel. Preciso tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Depois resolvemos isso. Não adianta sairmos por aí feito loucos, precisamos estar com a cabeça fria.

- De jeito nenhum! - Elle esclamou num tom imperativo. - Eu nem te conheço! E se você simplesmente fugir com essa certidão tirando proveito do meu nome por ai? Nunca! Vamos para o meu hotel agora conversar com meu pai!

Kamus respirava fundo contando até dez para não perder a cabeça. Aquela menina irritante colocava abaixo seus anos de treinamento para manter o controle:

- Estou fedendo a álcool! Não vou me encontrar com ninguém neste estado. Quando estiver preparado, lhe procuro no seu hotel.

- E que garantia eu tenho de que fará isso? Eu nem te conheço! - Elle argumentava tentando recuperar o comando da situação.

- "Um... dois... três... Conta, Kamus! Continua contando! Acalme-se! Ela é só uma menina mimada tentando parecer esperta" - Uma veia de raiva já pulsava na testa do cavaleiro de ouro.

- Kamus Barbieux**(1)**! Muito prazer! Estou me apresentando formalmente e tem a minha palavra de cavaleiro que não vou sumir por aí! Palavra de escoteiro, se preferir! - O tom já passava ao rude e cínico.

Colocando a cabeça pela abertura da porta, Elle estampava um sorriso muito carismático no rosto, demostrando o quão rápido poderia mudar de humor:

- Elle Richards! É um prazer. E você não me parece ser do tipo que tenha sido escoteiro algum dia.

- De qualquer forma, já está decidido! - O cavaleiro apertava sua mão com ódio daquele sorriso irritante. Pegou sua meia de forma agressiva e ao voltar seus olhos para a peça, viu algo inusitado. Pegou a "coisa" com a ponta dos dedos e foi levantando contra a luz enquanto a observava:

- Ei! Essa calcinha é minha! - Elle surgiu do nada e tomou a peça íntima das mãos de Kamus.

Completamente vermelho de vergonha e procurando um buraco onde pudesse se jogar, o cavaleiro desconversou:

- Eu não faço idéia de como isso foi parar aqui.

- É, não faz, sei. Aproveitador. - Elle usava agora um tom bravo, retomando a discussão anterior.

Aquario preferiu contar até dez novamente, para não acabar estourando com a pirralha mimada. Era incrível como uma pessoa que ele conhecia a algumas horas, tivesse a capacidade de descontrolá-lo daquela forma. Voltando ao que estava fazendo, terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto sem muitas satisfações, em direção à recepção, acompanhado de Elle que berrava atrás de si para que a esperasse.

oooOOOooo

Na recepção, a atendente apresentou a conta nada barata, em nome de Sr. e Sra. Barbieux, pelo visto, os dois haviam escolhido a suite master para suas núpcias. Com um sorriso falso, a atendente os cumprimentava enquanto ambos admiravam o tamanho da conta:

- Mais uma vez parabéns pelo casamento. O que acharam de nossa suíte?

O casal a encarou com o par de olhares mais gélido que aquela pobre coitada já recebera de qualquer frequentador do estabelecimento. Acabou por se encolher num canto e ficar lá até que aqueles dois mal-educados fossem embrora.

Quanto à conta, Elle acabou por se decidir:

- Tudo bem! Você tem cartão de crédito?

Agora o olhar de Kamus era acompanhado do pensamento "ela não tinha uma pergunta mais estúpida pra fazer?":

- É claro que tenho.

- Ótimo! Então pague por favor. - A moça disse isso como quem dá uma ordem à um empregado, deixando o cavaleiro a ponto de pular em seu pescoço.

- O que? - Mas Kamus preferiu controlar-se.

Colocando as mãos na cintura e irritada por ter de repetir sua "ordem", Elle explicou:

- Eu disse pra você pagar a conta! Passar o cartão! - Cruzando os braços continuou. - Você, pelo menos entende o que eu digo?

Kamus começava a entender porquê o noivo dela havia dormido com outra, só um louco bêbado como ele, pra acabar se casando com essa criatura. Dando um suspiro, falou pausadamente:

- Em primeiro lugar, quero que saiba que não sou seu empregado para falar comigo nesse tom e em segundo lugar, foi você quem nos colocou nesta situação, então, acredito que seja de sua responsabilidade, pelo menos, metade da conta.

Embora tenha ficado indignada com o comentário, Elle preferiu fazer uma expressão de desculpas:

- Desculpe-me. - e mudando para uma carinha de pedinte. - Mas é que eu uso o cartão de crédito do meu pai e se eu passar, ele vai descobrir que passei a noite num motel. - Por fim, abrindo um sorriso quase infantil e irresistível. - Por favor...

O pedido deixou Kamus estático e boquiaberto. Não era possível. Só podia estar bêbado para se envolver com essa patricinha filhinha de papai. Piscou algumas vezes voltando à realidade e acabou por pagar a conta toda sozinho.

oooOOOooo

Na saída, um taxi já os esperava. O motorista abriu a porta e os questionou sobre o destino:

- MGM, por favor. - Kamus respondeu entrando pelo outro lado.

- De jeito nenhum! Hilton por favor! - Elle, já sentada, corrigia a rota.

O motorista entrou no carro, ligando-o e esperando a discussão cessar no banco de trás, mas, percebendo que os "pombinhos" não parariam com as declarações de amor tão cedo, resolveu intervir:

- Com licença. Desculpem a interrupção, mas eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

- Já decidimos! MGM! - Kamus colocou toda a sua força na voz, impondo respeito. - Se você quiser, tome outro...

- Hilton! - Elle gritou alto interrompendo Aquario e depois com um sorriso, passou a um tom doce. - Senhor, perdoe o meu marido, ele não é daqui e se confunde com facilidade. Desde que chegamos ele vem trocando os nomes. Imagine só, que ontém ele quase nos fez parar no hotel Rio.

O motorista soltou uma bela gargalhada, como se já conhecesse a situação e falou balançando a cabeça:

- Turistas.

Com um sorriso, agora estendido de orelha à orelha, Elle aproximou-se ao máximo do ouvido de um Kamus com sérias intenções homicidas expressas na face, e sussurrou:

- Um a zero pra mim, querido.

**N/A2: Algumas pequenas considerações:**

**(1) - Fui obrigada a encontrar um sobrenome para Kamus e acabei optando por Barbieux, que segundo um site genealógico francês, é um dos mais comuns no país.**

**- As frases inteiras entre "aspas" indicam pensamento.**

**- Eu sei que o Kamus ficou um "pouquinho" diferente do que realmente é, mas quis passar a impressão de que a Elle realmente tira ele do sério. E quanto à ela, antes que venha uma enchurrada de reclamações, sim, ela é uma paty pra lá de mimada e eu sei que o Kamus não merecia isso, mas acreditem, ela vai mudar ao longo da história.**

**- Por último, mas não menos importante: MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! MUITO OBRIGADA PELO APOIO QUE RECEBI! Espero que gostem desse capítulo e continuem expressando sua opinião, contra ou a favor. B-jos pra todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

- Querida, a mamãe não entendeu direito o que você falou. Parece que eu ouvi você dizer que se casou com esse rapaz? - Embora o tom fosse calmo, a senhora Richards estava visivelmente em choque com a notícia.

Ignorando o estado da esposa, o senhor Richards dirigiu-se à filha:

- Elle, explique tudo isso melhor. O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui?

Enquanto a garota repassava a história com todos os seus detalhes, Kamus observava com atenção o ambiente ao seu redor. Estava na suíte presidencial do Hotel Hilton, um lugar imenso e extremamente luxuoso, mais parecia uma casa inteira dentro do hotel. À sua frente, encontrava-se um casal muito elegante, ambos apresentavam um porte altivo, estavam sentados nas poltronas como se estivessem em tronos, assemelhando-se a um rei e uma rainha. Pelo visto eram dois esnobes que faziam questão de ostentar sua fortuna, não seria fácil lidar com essa gente:

- Com licença rapaz. - O cavaleiro foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela mãe de Elle. - Quem pensa que é para aproveitar-se dessa forma da minha filhinha? Se está pensando que com esse seu golpe de sorte vai tirar um tostão se quer da fortuna dela, está muito enganado! - A mulher levantara-se e apontava o dedo para Kamus, ameaçando-o. - Eu jamais deixarei que um tipinho como você chegue perto...

- Jane já chega! - O senhor Richards não precisou gritar, o tom autoritário foi suficiente para interromper o ataque da esposa a Kamus. - Eu acredito que o jovem também tenha suas explicações a dar. Devemos ouvi-lo.

O cavaleiro de Aquario admirou internamente a firmesa e tranquilidade daquele homem. Era visível a importância que ele dava à justiça. Assumindo um tom tão calmo quanto o de seu anfitrião, mas também extremamente frio como era da sua personalidade, falou:

- Eu agradeço Sr. Richards e antes de mais nada gostaria de lembrá-los que tenho um nome e quero ser chamado por ele. Quanto às suas acusações levianas, Sra. Richards, com todo respeito, não preciso e não quero o seu dinheiro, eu estou muito a cima desse tipo de coisa...

- O que? Seu... - Mais uma vez a Sra. Richards foi contida pelo marido, limitando-se então a fuzilar Kamus com o olhar e deixando que o mesmo continuasse.

- Também quero deixar bem claro que tudo o que está acontecendo é tão inconveniente para mim quanto é para vocês, e que o meu único interesse é o de resolver essa situação o mais rápido possível.

Encerrando seu discurso, Kamus sentiu que um olhar intenso estava sob si, notou que Elle não parava de observá-lo e em seus olhos brilhava uma espécie de sentimento de orgulho, como se estivesse feliz por ele ter enfrentado sua mãe daquela forma. A garota não escondia o sorriso, que logo foi desfeito com um limpar de garganta falso da Sra. Richards. Embora surpreso com a reação da moça, o rapaz manteve a expressão fria e voltou a encarar o casal, esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu entendo sua posição Sr. Barbieux. Ligarei para os meus advogados agora mesmo, enquanto isso por quê não aproveitam o tempo para tomar o café-da-manhã?- Dizendo isso, o Sr. Richards saiu da sala onde todos estavam e dirigiu-se a uma porta que parecia ser um escritório.

Elle levantou-se num salto e levantando as mãos para o alto, falou num tom alegre:

- Perfeito! Estou faminta. - e puxando Kamus pelo braço. - Venha Kamus, você não pode deixar de provar o melhor seviço de quarto de toda Las Vegas!

oooOOOooo

Realmente Elle não exagerara, o serviço de quarto era perfeito. A mesa estava coberta com tudo do bom e do melhor, Pães sagados, doces, tortas, frios de todos os tipos, vários sucos, frutas, café com um aroma delicioso e é claro, como não poderia faltar em nenhum _breakfast _americano que se preze, ovos com bacon e panquecas. O "casal" sentou-se à mesa, acompanhados de Jane Richards, que até o momento não havia tirado os olhos de Kamus, era como se ela tivesse a "visão além do alcance"**(1)** para tentar desvendar a sua personalidade. Kamus sorriu com o pensamento que passou por sua mente, que hora para se lembrar do desenho que assistia na infância. É claro que sua reação não passou despercebida à mulher loira:

- O que é tão engraçado Sr. Barbieux?

- Não se preocupe Sra. Richards, não estava pensando na senhora, caso contrário, não estaria sorrindo. - Kamus respondeu à pergunta sorridente, o que quase fez a mulher explodir, se não fosse a intervenção de Elle:

- Mamãe! E quanto aos convidados? Como ficaram as coisas?

Jane respirou fundo e mudando para um tom esnobe falou:

- Felizmente houve tempo para avisar à todos que a cerimênia estava sendo "temporariamente" adiada. - Houve muita ênfase nas duas últimas palavras. - Inventamos uma desculpa, dizendo que o carro em que você vinha do salão bateu num cruzamento e, mesmo que nada de grave tivesse acontecido, você ficou em choque. Enfim, foi dito a eles que não havia condições da noiva subir ao altar. Felizmente todos acreditaram e foram até solidários.

- Nossa, parece que você pensou em tudo. - Elle usou um tom baixo e acuado. Kamus estava impressionado com o comportamento da garota. Como ela podia se mostrar tão esperta e determinada em alguns momentos e em frente à mãe, ser tão submissa dessa forma? Sem dúvidas, Jane Richards era uma verdadeira bruxa manipuladora.

- Ah meu amor! Fui obrigada a usar desse artifício para evitar que o nosso nome caísse no pior tipo de comentário! - Agora o cinismo de Jane beirava o absurdo. - Você simplesmente desapareceu! O que eu poderia fazer?

Com a cabeça baixa e o tom mais baixo ainda, Elle esboçou uma resposta:

- Eu precisava pensar um pouco.

- Nada justifica a sua falta de decoro diante da situação! - Jane falava de uma forma rude com a filha. - Alguém na sua posição deve manter a classe sob qualquer circunstância!

Aquilo já era demais! Como Jane podia tratar a filha daquela forma! A garota passara por momentos difíceis. Por Atena, ela viu o noivo com outra na cama, no dia do próprio casamento! Kamus estava pronto para intervir naquele discurso sem sentido quando o Sr. Richards entrou na sala de jantar, chamando para sí a atenção de todos:

- Falei com o meu advogado. Ele falou que, felizmente, há um solução simples para esse caso. Ele ingressará com um pedido de anulação de casamento hoje mesmo. Tudo o que vocês dois precisam fazer é comparecer em audiência e apresentar duas testemunhas, que comprovem perante o juíz o fato de vocês não estarem em seu juízo normal ao realizar o casamento.

- Muito bom. E quando será a audiência? Ele tem alguma previsão quanto à data? - Kamus perguntou, feliz por saber que a solução era tão simples, embora não demonstrasse seu sentimento.

- Como a ação se realizará em New York, ele acredita que demore um pouco mais do que o normal, mas não muito, cerca de uma semana.

O cavaleiro de Aquario não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu:

- O Sr. disse uma semana? Por que não fazemos tudo por aqui, se há possibilidade de resolver-se mais rápido?

- Eu lamento muito Kamus, mas não posso comprometer minha carreira com uma história dessas. Em New York terei a certeza de que tudo correrá em completo sigilo, sem que eu precise me preocupar com imprensa ou adversários políticos. - O Sr. Richards explicava a situação com a mesma calma que vinha demonstrando.

Elle aproximou-se de Kamus e cochichou em seu ouvido, toda orgulhosa:

- Papai é senador, pelo partido Democrata**(2) **e pretende se candidatar à presidência nas próximas eleições. Espero que você seja contra a campanha militar americana no Iraque.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. - O rapaz respondeu no mesmo tom baixo e dirigindo-se ao senador, falou. - Entendo sua posição, mas não posso esperar tanto tempo, tenho compromissos na Grécia, que não podem ser adiados.

Num tom um pouco rude, demonstrando seu poder de liderança, o político rebateu:

- Que tivesse pensado nisso antes! E, a não ser que tenha uma solução melhor à apresentar, é bom que aceite as condições.

Kamus ponderou e acabou por concordar. De fato, não estava em condição de exigir nada. Era um estrangeiro, num país em que não conhecia ninguém, estava nas mãos daquele homem agora e tudo o que poderia fazer era concordar com o que ele decidia. Maldita hora em que resolveu sair da festa e ir para o bar. Só esperava que Aiolia o perdoasse por não poder ir ao seu casamento, marcado para dalí a cinco dias.

Após esclarecerem alguns pontos pendentes, Kamus resolveu retornar ao seu hotel. Precisava muito de um banho e um tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, isso se conseguisse sobreviver ao interrogatório que Milo certamente estava preparando.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

As batidas na porta tinham força suficiente para derrubá-la, mesmo assim, Kamus não se dignou a sair correndo do banho para atendê-la, pelo excesso de barulho e a gritaria do lado de fora, já imaginava quem era o autor da proeza. Desligou o chuveiro com calma, secando-se na toalha e vestindo o roupão em gestos que mais pareciam ser realizados em câmera lenta. Caminhou à passos de tartaruga em direção à porta, respirando fundo antes de abrí-la:

- Kamus! Seu maluco! Cara! Onde você andou a noite inteira? - Milo simplesmente invadiu o quarto, quase atropelando o amigo.

- Bom dia pra você também Milo. - Aquario falou sem muito entusiasmo.

Logo atrás estava Aiolia, que, muito mais calmo, cumprimentou Kamus com um aperto de mão e um tapinha amigável nas costas:

- Fala cara. Tudo bem por aqui?

- Oi Aiolia. - Kamus respondeu ao cumprimento do amigo, fazendo um gesto para que o mesmo entrasse no aposento.

Milo já estava devidamente acomodado no sofá do quarto, esparramando sua presença por todo o recinto, como sempre. Enquanto os outros dois tomavam seus lugares no mesmo sofá e na poltrona ao lado, Escorpião iniciou o já esperado interrogatório:

- Cara! Onde é que você se meteu? Simplesmente sumiu da festa! Eu tentei te ligar a noite toda, só que o celular sempre caía na caixa. Nem sei quantas mensagens eu deixei!

- Todas foram ligações de um bebum. Nem se dê ao trabalho de verificar as mensagens. Fez muito bem em não atender. - Aiolia cochichava o comentário para o amigo, o que não impediu Milo de ouvir as colocações muito verdadeiras.

Ignorando as risadas que os amigos davam de sua cara, o cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião preferiu observar aquário. Tinha alguma coisa diferente naquele cubo de gelo ambulante, e Milo sabia muito bem o que era:

- Kamus! Você tá com uma cara diferente! Você tá sorrindo das piadas do Aiolia! Tem um brilho nesse olhar.

Aquario interrompeu a risada, assumindo uma expressão séria:

- E eu conheço esse brilho! - Agora Milo era todo sorrisos, gráças à conclusão a que chegou. - Você transou ontém à noite!

A raiva começava a expressar seus contornos na face séria de Kamus, o que deixou Milo muito mais feliz com sua conclusão:

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu te conheço a muito tempo, piscina de peixe. Por mais que você tente esconder, você sempre fica com esse brilho no olhar, com essa cara de quem mandou ver a noite toda! Ein? Ein?

- Eu não noto nada de diferente. - Não bastava o olhar esquadrinhador de Milo, Aiolia também mantinha seus seis sentidos em aquario, tentando perceber a maldita diferença que só existia na cabeça daquele escorpião maluco.

- Diz aí Kamus! Ela é gostosa? Bonitona? Não! Porque você sabe né cara! Se não for boazuda, não vale à pena. - Milo estava se mordendo de curiosidade, arrancaria todos os detalhes de um jeito ou de outro.

Abaixando a cabeça e passando as mãos nos cabelos ainda molhados, numa mirrada tentativa de relaxar, Kamus respirou fundo mais uma vez e voltou à encarar Milo, dessa vez com um olhar de quem não tem preocupação alguma na vida:

- Milo, meu amigo. Ela é tão perfeita... que eu me casei com ela. - As palavras saíram como se o fato fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Escorpião e Leão ficaram em absoluto silêncio, com um sorriso bobo em seus rostos, como quem esperava ouvir outra coisa. Aos poucos, Aiolia foi saindo do estado de torpor mental:

- É... Kamus... isso foi... uma piada?

- Se foi uma piada... eu acho que eu não entendi. - Milo também voltava à realidade.

- Não. Não foi uma piada, vocês ouviram muito bem. - ainda com o ar despreocupado, Kamus resumiu a situação. - Eu tomei um porre ontém à noite e acordei hoje de manhã, casado com uma mulher que eu nem conheço.

Os dois cavaleiros de ouro pareciam dois zumbis, encarando Aquario, sem conseguir expressar qualquer tipo de reação. Nesse momento, bateram à porta e Kamus levantou-se calmamente para atender, deixando os dois rapazes atônitos no sofá.

Era Afrodite, que ao ver Kamus esboçou um sorriso cordial:

- Bom dia Kamus. Que bom que está de volta. Nos deixou preocupados ontém.

- Bom dia pra você também Afrodite. Peço desculpas por isso, não foi minha intenção. - o rapaz agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, estava cansado daquilo tudo, era melhor encarar a situação com naturalidade. Preocupar-se com aquilo não faria as coisas se resolverem mais rápido.

Convidou Peixes para entrar e este deparou-se com dois mortos-vivos à sua frente:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Que caras são essas? Kamus, por acaso você os congelou com algum golpe seu?

- De forma alguma Afrodite. - Kamus respondeu ainda calmo, enquanto sentava-se novamente em sua poltrona.

Peixes encarava os dois cavaleiros que pareciam estar catatônicos:

- Vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Ainda perdido, Milo respondeu:

- Kamus se casou.

Afrodite soltou uma gargalhada da "brincadeira" que Milo fizera. Só ele mesmo para convencer Aiolia à fazer cara de bobo e dizer algo tão sem sentido achando que faria Peixes cair naquela traquinagem tola:

- Boa tentativa Milo, mas suas brincadeiras já foram melhores.

- Não é brincadeira Afrodite. - Aos poucos Aiolia conseguia processar a informação.

O jovem adorador de rosas sentiu as expressões sérias sobre todos e aos poucos a ficha foi caindo. Com cara de bobo, Afrodite foi lentamente sentando-se na borda do sofá, acabou escorregando e por pouco não cai de bunda no chão. Recuperando a compostura e tomando seu lugar, dirigiu-se à Kamus:

- Então... isso não é uma piada?

Aquario meneou a cabeça num gesto de negação.

oooOOOooo

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. Sinceramente Kamus, esperava isso de alguém como o Milo, que sempre enche a cara e sai por aí fazendo besteiras. Mas de você? - Afrodite não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

- Como é bom saber que você pensa isso de mim...sua bicha! - Milo não pensou duas vezes antes de responder ao comentário de Peixes.

Afrodite rapidamente conjurou uma rosa em sua mão, preparando-se para atacar o outro cavaleiro:

- Por que não tenta repetir isso com uma de minhas rosas sugando todo o seu sangue de barata!

- Tá bom! O recreio já acabou crianças, vamos voltar a falar sério por aqui. - Aiolia acalmou os ânimos do local, e dirigindo-se a Kamus que permanecera calado após contar toda a história, falou. - Então, vai confiar nesse homem? Esse tal de Oliver Richards?

Kamus respirou fundo, ter que confiar num desconhecido para resolver a sua burrada sem tamanho não lhe deixava nem um pouco confortável, principalmente se esta pessoa era um político, odiava políticos:

- Não tenho outra escolha Aiolia. Ficarei aqui até a audiência. Assim que sair a sentença anulando o casamento, posso voltar pra Grécia. Lamento, Milo e eu não poderemos comparecer ao seu casamento.

- Êpa! Péraí! O que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Milo não gostara de ser incluído na frase.

- Você sim! - Kamus dirigiu-se ao amigo como um pai que dá um castigo ao filho. - Se não fosse você me arrastar pra cá, nada disso teria acontecido.

Milo reagiu com muita indiganação, levantando-se e discutindo com Kamus:

- Ei! Você faz a burrada e eu é que sou o culpado? Que eu saiba, o senhor já tá bem grandinho pra saber que não poder sair por aí casando com o primeiro rabo de saia que vê pela frente.

- Acalme-se e feche essa boca. - Afrodite puxou o Escorpião com força, obrigando-o a sentar-se novamente e cochichou em seu ouvido. - Do que está reclamando? Vai para New York de graça, não ouviu Kamus dizer que a moça ofereceu o jato particular e a casa de campo da família para hospedagem?

Rapidamente, Milo recuperou toda a sua alegria:

- Pensando bem, você tem razão Kamus. Eu o coloquei nessa situação e como grande amigo e companheiro que sou, vou ajudá-lo nesse momento tão difícil! - o tom beirava o dramático.

Kamus limitou-se a murmurar um "cínico" para o rapaz.

- Ótimo! Também vou! - Esclamou Afrodite, levantando-se do sofá. - Não quero perder a oportunidade de conhecer aqueles que detém o outro lado do poder no mundo. Aiolia, não se preocupe, mandarei que entreguem o presente de casamento à Marin. Rapazes, é hora da fazer as malas. - Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto todo sorridente.

- Bicha. - Milo deixou escapar a palavra enquanto "espirrava".

- Eu ouvi isso! - Afrodite gritou do outro lado da porta.

Kamus observava a situação jogado na poltrona. Não bastava Elle e sua família, ainda teria que aturar esses dois lunáticos, parece que essa viagem ainda prometia muita coisa.

**Obs1: Kamus refere-se ao desenho TunderCats (é assim que se escreve), o qual, espero eu, todos conheçam, caso contrário, vou me sentir muito, mas muito velha... Ah, vai gente, é aquele que vez ou outra o SBT reprisa. Pelo menos uma vez na vida vocês viram o Lion gritar "Espada... Dê-me a visão além do alcance!". Viram...não?...Ai...deixa, vamos mudar de assunto.**

**Obs2: O partido democrata é a atual oposição ao partido republicano, de Bush. Não sei porque, mas deu vontade de colocar essa questão no fic...trabalhar um pouco com ideologias, etc...ai minhas divagações... Bem, fic tb é cultura.**

**N/A: Gente, mais um capítulo chega ao fim. Olha, se não gostarem desse capítulo, podem escrever falando. eu mesma sinto que ele ficou meio fraco, sei lá...me parece meio burocrático... sabe aquela parte da história que, mesmo sem graça vc tem q escrever pq se não ela fica sem sentido? E tb me deu uma crise de criatividade tremenda... forcei um pouco o fim do cap. pra não deixar os leitores na mão sem nenhuma atualização. Sei como é ruim vc esperar pela continuação de um fic e nada de atualizarem (tá...isso é uma crítica). Bem. um beijo a todos. Até a próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

O calor quase insuportável lembrava aos três cavaleiros que, embora não parecesse, Las Vegas situava-se no meio de um deserto. Sentados na sala de embarque do aeroporto particular, Peixes, Escorpião e Aquario esperavam pelo avião que os levaria a New York e pela proprietária do mesmo, que estava realmente atrasada. Kamus fitava a pista de pouso e decolagem, enquanto sua mente não se conformava com a falta de compromisso de Elle. Não estava determinado que partiriam à tarde, para que tivessem tempo de se reunir com o advogado durante a noite! Pelo visto isso não seria possível, já passava das 5h, deveriam viajar às 3h. Aquela irresponsável! O jovem mestre tentava imaginar o que se passava na mente de alguém como Elle. Uma pessoa sem preocupações na vida, que sempre teve tudo o que quiz, suas vontades sempre foram prontamente atendidas. Deveria tratar todos como seus empregados e passar o dia em shoppings usando o estimado cartão de crédito do papai. Tentava recordar em que momento da noite aquela garota pareceu suficientemente interessante para que transasse com ela. Não podia negar, fisicamente, Elle era muito atraente, a primeira coisa em que Kamus com certeza reparou foram as curvas da garota. Qualquer homem adoraria se perder em todos aqueles atributos. Esboçou um leve sorriso, não precisou ir muito longe para perceber o que o levara àquela situação. Com certeza, se tivesse conhecido a moça em outras circunstâncias, teria colocado em prática seu discreto jogo de sedução e depois de realizado seu objetivo, Elle seria mais uma que passara pelas suas mãos:

- Olá querido! - Aquario foi arrancado de seus "doces" pensamentos pela voz do objeto dos mesmos. - Desculpe-me pelo atraso. Imagine que um casal de amigos da família resolveu me visitar acreditando que eu estivesse muito abalada com o meu suposto "acidente". É claro que fui obrigada a mentir descaradamente. - Elle cumprimentou Kamus com dois beijinhos na face e continuou a tagarelar. - Fui obrigada a atende-los. Além de estarem conosco a anos, são grandes colaboradores do papai. É claro que eu não poderia deixá-los abandonados ao vento não é mesmo! - e tomando um pouco de ar veio com a desculpa esfarrapada. - Eu tentei ligar avisando, mas seu celular simplesmente se nega a aceitar minhas chamadas. - Terminou o discurso com um sorriso muito político no rosto.

- Meu celular não tocou em nenhum momento Elle, e ele está funcionando muito bem. - Kamus respondeu friamente. Era óbvio que a garota nem tentara ligar.

- Então eu simplesmente não imagino o porquê de você não receber minhas ligações. - vendo que sua desculpa não surtira efeito, Elle rapidamente mudou de assunto. - Mas não vamos nos deter em pequenos detalhes, não é mesmo! E estes senhores? Quem são?

- Com licença senhorita. Permita-me que me apresente. Meu nome é Afrodite. E devo dizer que estou impressionado, Kamus deveria ter nos preparado melhor, ele não nos informou o quão bela a senhorita é. - Afrodite encerrou seu galanteio com um beijo na mão de Elle, deixando a moça derretida em suspiros.

Notando que Kamus pareceu não gostar muito da proximidade de Afrodite com a moça, Milo preferiu limitar-se a um cordial aperto de mão. Conhecia o amigo, quando se tratava de mulher, era melhor não provocar Kamus:

- Milo. Sou amigo de Kamus. Muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu, Milo. Agradeço por terem vindo e lamento por serem obrigados a abandonar seus compromissos por nossa causa. - Elle respondeu ao cumprimento do cavaleiro de forma educada.

Com um olhar cínico para Aquario, Escorpião rebateu:

- Que isso! Estamos sempre prontos a ajudar um amigo "necessitado"! - encerrou a frase enfatizando a última palavra.

Elle abriu um sorriso, empolgando-se e já se dirigindo para a pista, onde a aeronave os aguardava, falou:

- Ótimo! Então rapazes, é hora de partir. New York nos espera!

- Com certeza. - Milo completou num tom baixo, enquanto admirava o "caminhar" de Elle. Dirigindo-se à Kamus, falou. - Vem cá, você tem certeza que quer anular esse casamento? Cara! Ela é perfeita! Gostosa e rica. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

- Também é educada. Embora acredito que isso seja irrelevante para você, meu caro amigo. - Afrodite comentou mais para Milo do que para Kamus.

- Que seja! Eu não acredito! Quem dera eu sair por aí bêbado e me casar com uma mulher dessas! Kamus, não me diga que você vai deixar ela ir embora desse jeito, sem tirar uma só casquinha! - Milo estava indignado com a vontade do amigo de se livrar tão rápido de Elle. Quando o assunto era uma linda mulher, os dois pensavam de forma completamente distinta.

Kamus dizia que conquistar uma mulher era uma verdadeira arte, exigia inteligência, esperteza, discrição, entre outras coisas que Milo não se lembrava. Já para o mesmo, bastava mostrar seu físico escultural que tudo se resolvia, e se a garota fosse interessante, um papo legal a segurava mais um pouco.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

- Champagne e caviar! Ah! Essa é a vida que eu pedi aos Deuses! - Milo estava devidamente acomodado em sua poltrona, degustando sua bebida, enquanto apreciava a viagem rumo a New York. Ao seu lado, Afrodite folheava uma revista sobre turismo:

- Se eu fosse você não me animaria muito com isso.

- Por que? - Escorpião agarrou a taça como se ela pudesse fugir a qualquer momento.

Afrodite apontou para Kamus sentado à uma incrível distância de Elle:

- Se o bom humor do nosso amigo continuar nesse rítmo, o máximo que a mocinha vai nos deixar ver é o quarto de empregados.

- Que nada! Ele só tá chateado com tudo isso. Você conhece o Kamus, todo certinho e coisa e tal. Quando faz uma besteirinha, fica desse jeito. Não é nada de mais, já já ele volta ao normal. - Milo dissipou a "preocupação" de Afrodite e logo mudou de assunto. - Vem cá! Você acha que tem chance de conhecermos a Casa Branca?

Peixes deu um suspiro, continuando a folhear sua revista:

- Santa ignorância. A Casa Branca fica em Washington.

- Eu sei! Mas Elle poderia nos levar lá. O pai dela deve ter uns contatos pra nos colocar lá dentro. - Os olhos de Escorpião brilhavam como os de uma criança com a possibilidade de entrar na Casa Branca.

- Bem, se for assim, eu gostaria de dormir no quarto de Lincoln. Dizem que é assombrado. - Afrodite se divertia com a conversa ao notar que aquilo realmente estava irritando Kamus, pois o cavaleiro não conseguia sair da página de dedicatórias do livro que supostamente lia.

Com um gesto rude, Aquario fechou violentamente o livro, chamando a atenção de seus companheiros de viagem:

- Já chega! Ninguém vai à Casa Branca e ninguém vai dormir no quarto do Lincoln. Agora será que vocês podem calar essas bocas?

Os outros dois cavaleiros gargalharam como crianças do gesto de Kamus, de fato, toda aquela situação tinha mexido muito com o mestre da casa de Aquario, em outras circunstâncias, ele responderia à tudo de uma forma inteligente e no seu tom frio habitual. Mas ambos admitiam que era muito divertido ver Kamus perder as estribeiras daquele jeito.

Antes que congelasse todo o avião com sua raiva, Kamus levantou-se de seu assento e caminhou a passos firmes pela aeronave, sentando-se ao lado de Elle e bufando enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança. A moça sorriu para o rapaz fazendo uma pequena brincadeira com o aparente mau humor do mesmo:

- Parece que vocês estão se divertindo lá atrás.

- Hunf! Parecem duas crianças, isso sim. - O cavaleiro rebateu voltando à calma habitual. Estava tentando recuperar sua paz interior e nessas circunstâncias, parecia mais fácil ignorar uma história fútil de Elle do que as piadas maldosas de Milo e Afrodite. Aqueles dois sempre conseguiam colocar o dedo na ferida com seus comentários.

- Então Kamus. Quase não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar. Fale-me um pouco sobre você. O que faz da vida? Onde mora, ou ainda, com quem mora? - Elle chamou a atenção de Aquario, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Kamus, imediatamente, puxou pela memória a tradicional farsa que todo cavaleiro deveria ter preparada para momentos como esse. Por questões de segurança, a fim de manter o Santuário em sigilo, todo cavaleiro deveria carregar consigo um álibi, que também poderia ser usado como um bom disfarce em algumas missões. O seu consistia em dizer que era um arquiteto francês, especializado em restaurações, trabalhando à serviço do governo grego, na manutenção do patrimônio histórico daquele país. Para comprovar as histórias, o Santuário munia-se de uma verdadeira rede de ligações com diversos setores da sociedade.

- Bem, é isso que eu faço. - O rapaz concluiu seu relato bastante convincente. - E você? O que costuma fazer? - Pronto, agora era só se preparar para ouvir Elle falar sobre as muitas horas que deveria passar com suas amigas no shopping ou num salão de beleza, ouví-la falar sobre seus "compromissos" sociais e etc.

Com um sorriso no rosto, a garota respondeu:

- Eu passo meus dias num centro comunitário de assistência a jovens abandonados. Trabalho com adolescentes grávidas, sou assistênte social lá.

Com um olhar de espanto, Kamus encarava a moça. Aquilo não era exatamente o que esperava ouvir. Notando a reação dele, Elle perguntou:

- O que foi? Ficou mudo de repente?

Voltando à realidade, Aquário começou a formular algumas palavras:

- Não. Bem... Nossa! Isso é...- Com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, completou. - Isso é incrível. Eu jamais pensei que...

- Que eu fosse capaz de fazer algo assim? - Elle o cortou bruscamente. - Tudo bem, já estou acostumada com isso. Sei o que pensou. Que eu passava meu dia fazendo compras no shopping, gastando o dinheiro do meu pai, ou então em algum salão de beleza fazendo minhas unhas e falando da vida dos outros. É sempre assim, não é mesmo? A típica loira rica, burra e mimada! - O tom que encerrou a frase era de raiva, Elle sentia-se decepcionada. Kamus parecera tão culto, fora tão superior quando respondeu à sua mãe, sem rebaixar-se ao nível das acusações feitas por ela, e agora, mostrava-se tão preconceituoso. Estava surpresa por ele não manter a mente aberta com relação à quem Elle poderia ser realmente.

A partir daí, o clima que se instalou no ambiente assemelhava-se ao cruel frio siberiano, velho conhecido de Aquario, mas nem um pouco desejado pelo mesmo no momento. Elle simplesmente não trocara uma só palavra com o cavaleiro durante toda viagem, ignorando-o por completo e direcionando toda a sua atenção para Milo e Afrodite, numa amigável conversa. O mesmo aconteceu ao pousarem e encaminharem-se para a residência de campo da família Richards. Elle mostrava a casa com muita empolgação para seus dois novos amigos, fazendo questão de deixar para trás, o "marido" completamente abandonado.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

O comportamento de Elle estendeu-se noite adentro. O jantar com o advogado da família, tão apreciado pelos demais membros e convidados, foi uma verdadeira chuva de dardos sobre Kamus. A moça não perdera uma só oportunidade de enfatizar o quanto seu "querido marido" desejava ver-se livre de sua terrivelmente fútil esposa.

O senador Richards não gostou nem um pouco do oceano que se formara entre sua filha e o estrangeiro. Não era sábio demonstrar tanta hostilidade para com o rapaz, embora sua intuição mostrasse que Kamus não era do tipo que tentaria se aproveitar da situação e tentar extorquir dinheiro ameaçando manchar o nome da família. Era melhor cercar-se de todas as garantias possíveis, conversaria com Elle mais tarde e pediria para ser mais cordial com aquele homem.

Por outro lado, Jane Richards estava adorando a pequena guerra que se intalara em sua casa e, de acordo com a sua contagem, sua filha já havia marcado muitos pontos em cima do europeu pé-rapado. Em breve estaria livre daquele irritante incômodo e poderia retomar seus esforços a fim de reatar a relação entre Elle e o jovem Joshua. O que significava o pequeno deslize do rapaz no dia do casamento comparado à ambição do mesmo em se tornar um grande político? Faria de sua filha uma primeira-dama, assim como ela o seria em dois anos, e garantiria o futuro da família por muitas e muitas gerações.

Quanto a Kamus, este só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa. Conseguira estragar qualquer possibilidade de uma convivência amigável com Elle. Definitivamente, aquela semana prometia ser um inferno.

**N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Que vontade de gritar! Chutei o balde nesse capítulo! Só posso estar com TPM! Fiquei com tanta raiva dos homens, com tanta raiva do Kamus! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Por mais paty que a Elle seja, nesse capítulo, ela é quem manda! É isso ai! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! (espumando). Não tentem entender meus motivos, sei lá, baixou o santo por aqui e, por um capítulo, a Elle não é a Super Paty! GRRRRRRRR!...ok...o ataque passou...ai...ai...agora respirando fundo... Gostaria muito, mas muito mesmo, de agradecer os reviews de cinco ficwriters muito legais e corajosas. São pessoas que possuem a grande virtude da paciênica para ler o meu fic e, principalmente, estarem suportando bravamente minhas mudanças de humor que afetam visivelmente o que eu escrevo. Bem, Anjo Setsuna, Juliane Chan, Máxima, Ferry Girl e Lulu lilits, Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vcs. é muito bom que tenho o apoio dos comentários, críticas, etc. Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

- Bom dia! - Kamus foi surpreendido com o enorme sorriso e toda a energia de Elle ao atender a porta.

Passavam das 8h da manhã, estava acordado e pronto a um bom tempo, mas preferiu esperar os outros ocupantes da casa levantarem-se. Não se sentia muito confortável andando sozinho por aquele lugar, todos os empregados dalí pareciam miná-lo com o olhar, como se ele fosse o pior dos monstros. Não era para menos, depois de toda aquela demonstração de carinho por parte de Elle na noite anterior, não era de se estranhar que, para eles, Kamus fosse o vilão que atacou a princesinha bondosa a quem eles serviam com tanto amor em seu maravilhoso palácio. Quanto a ela, parecia que a princesinha tinha acordado de muito bom humor hoje.

- Quanta disposição. Bom dia pra você também. - Manteve o tom frio ao responder o cumprimento da garota. Elle, por outro lado, esbanjava uma empolgação por cada um dos poros do seu corpo:

- Está preparado para o dia de hoje? Será bem cheio! - A garota dizia isso esfregando as mãos como se estivesse muito ansiosa. Já Kamus não apresentava um pingo se quer de qualquer sentimento que sobrasse em Elle naquele momento, acabando assim, por responder sem nenhuma emoção:

- Estou sempre preparado. E você? Parece que acordou bem disposta hoje não! Está até conversando comigo novamente. Admiro essa sua capacidade de mudar de humor e opinião sobre os outros tão rápido.

Com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos na cintura, Elle rebateu num tom de voz levemente provocativo:

- Senso de humor é um dom querido, que você obviamente não tem. E para seu governo, não mudei minha opinião sobre você. Mas com certeza vou mudar a sua a meu respeito. - E dando uma piscadela desafiadora para Kamus, a garota saiu em direção às escadas, eliminando qualquer possibilidade de contra-resposta do rapaz.

No caminho para a sala de jantar, Elle falava sem parar sobre os inúmeros planos que fizera para toda a semana, deixando Kamus zonzo com tanta informação:

- " Deuses! Como ela fala! Não consigo ouvir meus próprios pensamentos! Se eu posso me mover na velocidade da luz, Elle pode falar na mesma velocidade." - Este era o único pensamento que o cavaleiro conseguiu formular em sua mente bombardeada.

- ...depois vem a Estátua da Liberdade. Você nunca esteve em New York não é mesmo? Vai amar aquele lugar, tem uma vista incrível. Ah! - A moça soltava mais um de seus gritinhos histéricos que antecediam outro ponto turístico a ser visitado. - É claro que não podemos nos esquecer do local onde ficava o World Trade Center! Nenhum turista que se prese deixa de ir lá. Mas antes compraremos umas flores, é importante prestarmos homenagem àqueles que se foram. Catastrofe terrível não! Sabia que vão construir outro arranha-céu no lugar? É claro que sabia, está em todos os jornais.

- " Será que ela vem com um botão para desligá-la?" - Kamus teve um alívio ao chegarem à sala de jantar, onde o café da manhã estava servido.

- Bom dia rapazes! - Embora tenha interrompido seu relato turístico, Elle não perdera a empolgação, expressada no animado cumprimento.

- Bom dia Senhorita Elle. - Afrodite respondeu sorrindo para a garota, enquanto Milo limitou-se a acenar com a mão direita, que segurava uma xícara de chocolate quente, não podia falar pois estava com a boca cheia, sem contar o prato, que competiria sem problemas com a altura do Everest.

Devidamente acomodados à mesa, Kamus concentrava-se em comer, enquanto Afrodite se derretia em elogios para Elle quanto ao maravilhoso jardim com roseiras de diversas cores na parte de trás da residênca. O clima no ambiente tornava-se pouco a pouco, mais leve, uma vez que a moça, misteriosamente, havia apagado qualquer vestigio da raiva que sentia por Aquario, na noite anterior. No entanto, como tudo o que é bom, aquela deliciosa descontração durou muito pouco. Toda alegria que Elle carregava dentro de si esvaiu-se, assim que avistou sua mãe adentrando a sala.

Jane não se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar os presentes à mesa, com uma expressão muito desagradável, chamou Elle:

- Podemos conversar um minuto? Me acompanhe até o escritório por favor.

Mesmo carregada de palavras educadas, a frase soou mais como uma ordem do que um pedido. A filha pediu licença aos presentes e levantou-se, dirigiu-se ao escritório de cabeça baixa, logo atrás de Jane, como se fosse um cachorrinho acuado:

- Alguém sentiu um cheiro de enchofre invadir esse lugar? - Milo comentou, largando o bolo que estava em sua mão.

- Se Hades precisar de um corpo para reencarnar, a Senhora Richards é a primeira da lista. - Afrodite também demonstrou não simpatizar muito com a dona da casa. - E do jeito que Jane te adora Kamus, essa conversa com Elle só tem um objetivo, fazer com que sua querida esposa não siga o conselho do papai.

Aquario dirigiu-se curioso ao amigo:

- Que conselho ela recebeu?

- O senador disse que Elle deveria te tratar melhor, não ser tão agressiva com você. - Milo intrometeu-se no assunto. - Sabe, por mais que você pareça confiavel, ele acha que não é uma boa idéia que você fique contra eles. Vai que você muda de idéia, não anula o casamento e começa a se aproveitar do sobrenome do senador. É por isso que a Elle tá te tratando tão bem. O Afrodite escutou os dois conversarem esta manhã, antes do Sr. Oliver viajar.

- Por que não me contou isso antes? E por que o Milo soube primeiro? - Kamus não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu, por dentro remoía-se de raiva do senador, por acreditar que ele fosse um oportunista, de Afrodite, por não ter lhe contado logo tudo, e, por último, inveja de Milo, por saber algo tão importante antes dele.

O cavaleiro de Peixes defendeu-se imediatamente:

- Meu caro, foi a ordem natural das coisas. A primeira pessoa que encontrei foi Milo, e quando pretendia lhe contar, Elle já estava na porta do seu quarto. Só agora consegui conversar com você.

- Mesmo assim, por quê primeiro o Milo? - Uma veia pulsava na testa de Kamus, demonstrando seu desagrado com a língua solta do amigo.

- Porque eu peguei ele escutando atrás da porta. - Novamente Milo interveio, dessa vez com seu habitual tom divertido.

- Eu não estava escutando atrás da porta, só estava parado num lugar qualquer, que, por coincidência, era ao lado da porta do escritório. - Afrodite tentou defender-se com uma desculpa não muito convincente, o que fez Milo divertir-se mais ainda com o flagra de algumas horas atrás.

- Sei, e você costuma ficar parado, com o ouvido colado às portas. - Milo gargalhava enquanto Afrodite o fuzilava com o olhar.

A brincadeira cessou quando Elle retornou à sala de jantar. Vinha com o olhar baixo, um pouco abatido, mas assim que avistou os três cavaleiros, trouxe à face o sorriso costumeiro:

- Parecem estar se divertindo. E então? Já estão prontos? Não é bom demorarmos muito para ir à cidade.

oooooo000000oooooo

De fato, a ilha, vista do alto da Estátua da Liberdade, era uma visão incrível. No local, turistas do mundo inteiro se reuniam para apreciar a paisagem e conhecer um dos símbolos mais famosos da América, entre eles, encontravam-se três jovens deslumbrados, cada um à sua maneira. Milo posava de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, em cada parte do mirante, fazia questão de aparecer em cada pedaço daquela linda paisagem, sempre acompanhado de uma linda turista. Afrodite preocupava-se em conhecer a história da imensa estátua de cobre, dedicando sua atenção às explicações da guia e às placas. Já Kamus apreciava a maravilhosa vista para o oceano, nunca se cansava de admirar a imensidão límpida que ficava ainda mais bela, vista do alto da Estátua. Observar a forma como o azul do céu unia-se ao do mar, ao longo do horizonte, sempre lhe trouxe a paz de espírito da qual precisava, principalmente num momento como este.

Tivera poucos momentos para pensar no que tinha feito, desde que toda a confusão começara. Pelo menos teria uma lição a tirar disso tudo, quando acabasse, nunca mais encheria a cara sozinho, em outro país. Riu do próprio pensamento, era uma lição e tanto a ser aprendida e, estranhamente, ela vinha com uma professora tão bela. Elle podia ser um tanto quanto inconstante, ansiosa e até um pouco tagarela, mas também era tão alegre e animada. Não era agradável vê-la abatida daquela forma. Durante todo o caminho até a ilha e mesmo agora, Elle pouco falara, muito menos abriu aquele sorriso tão cristalino, que parecia ser uma marca da sua personalidade. Kamus a conhecia muito pouco, mas o suficiente para saber que se a garota não estivesse falando ou sorrindo, algo não estava normal. Resolveu ir até a moça e conversar um pouco com ela, talvez conseguisse descobrir o que Jane fez para deixar a filha tão triste.

- Elle. - Chamou a atenção da garota que fitava o horizonte.

- Hã? Ah! Oi Kamus. - Elle deixou seus pensamentos perderem-se, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz à sua frente. - E então? O que achou desse lugar?

- Realmente é muito bonito, como você havia dito. - Kamus posicionou-se ao lado dela, ficando de costas para a paisagem e mantendo seu olhar no rosto da garota. O gesto a deixou um pouco tímida, fazendo com que Elle preferisse encarar o mar novamente, enquanto conversava com o cavaleiro:

- Eu adoro este lugar! Vim aqui inúmeras vezes em excursões da escola, e mesmo depois de formada, continuei visitando. A vista é simplesmente maravilhosa, nunca me canso de apreciá-la.

Kamus tentou dirigir a conversa ao assunto que realmente interessava:

- Elle, aconteceu alguma coisa?

A garota o encarou, surpreendida pela pergunta:

- Como assim?

- Hoje, durante o café-da-manhã, quando sua mãe a chamou. Aconteceu algo entre vocês duas? Você está com algum problema?

Elle ficou visivelmente nervosa com o que o cavaleiro falara. Esboçando um sorriso amarelo, que não disfarçava o incômodo com aquela conversa, a garota tratou rapidamente de por um fim na mesma:

- Não há problema algum Kamus. Por que haveria? Está tudo bem! Tudo o que mamãe queria é que eu levasse umas coisas pra ela na volta. Só isso.

- Posso não te conhecer a muito tempo, mas sei que tem algo errado. - Aquario manteve-se sério, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que Jane tentaria alguma coisa contra ele através de Elle, e estava determinado a descobrir o que era. - Quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim, estou tentando ajudá-la. - Buscou passar um pouco de tranquilidade à garota com suas palavras.

Elle ouviu tudo mantendo o olhar fixo no cavaleiro. Aquelas palavras realmente inspiravam confiança, mesmo assim:

- Obrigada pela consideração Kamus. É muito bom saber que se preocupa comigo. Mas já disse, está tudo bem, e se está tudo bem, é que não há problemas, não é mesmo! - A garota desconversou rapidamente, terminando com um sorriso, agora mais tranquilo.

- "Droga! Ela é mais esperta e escorregadia do que eu pensava." - Kamus xingou-se mentalmente, sua estratégia falhara, não seria tão fácil quanto pensara.

Um silêncio incômodo instalara-se entre o casal após a conversa. Elle preferiu deixar o olhar viajar pelo oceano do que encarar Kamus, quanto a este, já não conseguia pensar em nenhum assunto que remediasse sua tentativa frustrada de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se um tolo, realmente acreditara que se passasse a imagem de alguém em quem Elle poderia confiar, ela prontamente se abriria, mas, mais uma vez, enganara-se quanto ao caráter da moça. Concluiu que Elle não fazia o tipo carente, deixando-se levar pelo primeiro gesto de antenção. A situação constrangedora durou mais alguns segundos, até que Milo e seu espírito expansivo, acabaram com o embaraço:

- Cara! Esse lugar é demais. Têm mulheres do mundo inteiro, pra todos os gostos! - Os olhos do cavaleiro de escorpião brilhavam com o desfile de turistas à sua frente, Milo parecia uma criança, numa loja de brinquedos. - Olha só, acho que vocês podem continuar o passeio sem mim. Tá vendo aquela gatinha alí? - Dizendo isso, o rapaz apontou para uma ruiva, que acenava em resposta. - Austríaca, linda não? E doidinha para me mostrar as maravilhas da "Big Apple" **(1)**, se é que vocês me entendem.

O comentário de Milo fez Elle segurar o riso, enquanto Kamus apenas balançou a cabeça, em desaprovação:

- Você poderia ter nos poupado desse seu comentário infâme. - Aquario falou sério.

- Não to te escutando! - Milo colocou as mãos no ouvido, para evitar qualquer possível sermão que o outro cavaleiro viesse a fazer. Conhecia Kamus, toda vez que pretendia ficar com uma garota, lá vinha ele com a mesma história sobre responsabilidade, como tratar uma mulher e blá, blá, blá. - Já conheço seus concelhos tá bom. E, cá entre nós - Escorpião passa a cochichar no ouvido de Aquario - atualmente você é a última pessoa no mundo que pode me falar sobre responsabilidade.

- Então pretende passar o dia com ela Milo? - Elle perguntou, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

- Pois é Elle, vamos dar umas voltas por aí. Olha só, não precisa se preocupar comigo não, tá bom! Nem me esperar. - Milo respondeu cheio de sorrisos.

- Tudo bem. Você pegou o meu endereço, tudo direitinho? Então bom passeio. - Elle despediu-se de Milo.

Já afastando-se do casal, Milo falou:

- Tá tudo certo Elle. Não me esperem para o jantar. Até!

Afrodite, que caminhava em direção ao grupo no mesmo momento, não gostou nem um pouco da saída de Milo. Agora teria que ficar sozinho com o casal? Ótimo, ninguém merece. Não estava disposto a figurar como vela pelo resto do dia. Era melhor conseguir uma desculpa rápida e deixar os dois sozinhos, sabia que Kamus e Elle tinham muitos assuntos mal-resolvidos, seria bom terem um tempo só para eles. Aproximou-se de ambos falando:

- Parece que Milo fez sua primeira conquista em New York.

- Ele parece ser bem...como posso dizer... ativo, nesse tipo de coisa. - Elle comentou.

- Você não imagina o quanto minha querida. - Disse Afrodite, meneando a cabeça, e, colocando em prática seu plano, continuou. - Senhorita Elle, eu estava pensado em fazer um passeio pela 5ª Avenida**(2), **quero fazer algumas compras e como sei que está com o seu dia completamente ocupado, não quero prejudicar seus comprimissos, portanto, vou para lá, enquanto realiza seus afazeres.

- Imagina Afrodite. Não tenho tantos compromissos assim. Posso adiar alguns e acompanhá-lo. Fazer compras é uma das minhas especialidades. Além disso, que tipo de anfitriã eu seria se abandonasse meu convidado sozinho nessa cidade. - Sem querer, Elle acabou prejudicando a desculpa de Afrodite, ao mostrar-se preocupada e solícita com seu convidado.

Tentando remediar a situação, Peixes rapidamente respondeu:

- De forma alguma senhorita, não estara me abandonando. E não há necessidade em adiar seus compromissos. Por favor, me sentirei culpado se fizer isso por minha causa. E não se preocupe, estou me sentindo em casa nessa cidade, não vou me perder, eu prometo.

- Bem, já que insiste tanto. Fique à vontade. - Elle resignou-se, não entendia o porquê de Afrodite querer tanto ir sozinho, mas já que ele fazia questão, não poderia fazer nada.

Peixes despediu-se, deixando um clima mais leve entre o casal. Assim que Afrodite sumiu de sua vista, Elle virou-se para Kamus com um brilho no olhar, deixando o cavaleiro um pouco assustado:

- O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim?

- Tive uma grande idéia! - A garota respondeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto. - Já que sobramos só nós dois, vou levá-lo a um lugar muito especial!

Dizendo isso, Elle pegou a mão de Kamus e o arrastou para fora do local, terminando por quase jogá-lo dentro do carro.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

O Centro Comunitário parecia um lugar aconchegante e receptivo, para todos os lados haviam espaços onde eram desenvolvidas inúmeras atividades, era possível ver crianças pintando numa sala e adolescentes debatendo algum tema em outra. As paredes coloridas, cheias de fotos de antigos frequentadores, entre eles, alguns jogadores de basketball conhecidos, incentivavam os jovens a seguir em frente, buscando ali dentro, uma nova oportunidade longe das ruas. Elle explicava a Kamus a filosofia do lugar e mostrava as fotos, com certo orgulho do trabalho que realizava. O cavaleiro deteve-se em frente a foto de um homem, comentando:

- Não sabia que esse rapper tinha frequentado o centro? Até que a música dele não é tão ruim.

- Você ouve rap? - Elle perguntou com uma expressão de espanto. Kamus não parecia do tipo que apreciava música popular. - Eu podia jurar que o único tipo de música que você ouvia era ópera, ou coisa parecida...mas rap?

Aquario esboçou um sorriso de vitória em seus lábios com a surpresa de Elle:

- Acho que você também terá que mudar sua opinião ao meu respeito.

Elle imediatamente tornou-se séria, não gostou nem um pouco de se sentir contrariada. Estava ali para mostrar a Kamus o quanto ela era diferente do que ele pensava, e não o contrário. Não dando o braço a torcer e buscando todo o orgulho dentro de sí, seguiu rapidamente pelo corredor, mudando de assunto:

- Estas salas servem para as reuniões que realizamos com os frequentadores, recebemos desde crianças até adultos que precisam de ajuda como o AA (alcólatras anônimos). Eu trabalho com alguns desses grupos, mas principlamente com adolescentes grávidas.

- E o que geralmente vocês conversam nessas reuniões? - O cavaleiro perguntou, mostrando-se interessado no assunto.

- Conversamos sobre as mudanças que ocorrem na vida das meninas, sobre os problemas que elas enfrentam. Tento aconcelhá-las, na medida do possível. - Elle respirou fundo, mostrando-se um pouco triste. - Não é nada fácil para elas, a maioria é muito jovem, mal saiu da infância. Poucas têm o apoio da família, encontram problemas com a escola. E quanto ao pai da criança, alguns são garotos que frequentam o centro também, jovens demais para uma responsabilidade como essa.

Elle parou em frente a um quadro, cheio de fotos de mães e seus filhos, alguns ainda bebês, outros um pouco maiores, todos felizes. Sorrindo com um brilho no olhar, falou:

- Infelizmente não é possível ajudar à todas, mas algumas conseguem. Concluem a escola, conseguem um bom emprego. Há meninas que foram até para a faculdade. Aqui estão elas. - Apontou para o quadro, onde também havia algumas mensagens de agradecimento, endereçadas a ela.

Elle baixou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo loiro encobrir seu rosto, enquanto tentava evitar que uma lágrima saísse de seus olhos. Vê-la daquele jeito fez Kamus sentir um certo desconforto, não gostava de ver Elle com a expressão triste, talvez por saudades daquelas a quem ajudou. Notou, pelas mensagens, que todas as garotas a consideravam uma grande amiga. Sentia que, para Elle, cada uma que ia embora, era mais uma amiga que partia. Não suportando mais, o cavaleiro rendeu-se ao instinto de proteção. Colocou uma das mãos no ombro da garota e com a outra, afastou o cabelo de seu rosto, levando-o para trás da orelha. Elle tentou virar o rosto, mas ele a impediu, segurando-o e fazendo com que a moça fitasse seus olhos, disse:

- Você deve sentir orgulho do que faz. Com certeza essas meninas são muito felizes por terem encontrado alguém como você, que deu o apoio e o incentivo de que elas precisavam. Não se sinta triste pela partida delas, sinta-se feliz, você lhes ofereceu uma oportunidade que ninguém mais daria e elas aceitaram, foram atrás de seus sonhos e os realizaram. Tudo isso graças a você.

Sem reação, a jovem deixou-se perder no olhar e nas palavras de apoio do cavaleiro. A forma como ele agira era tão reconfortante, sentia falta desses gestos, já que eles não eram tão comuns. Seu pai era seu maior incentivador, mas ele estava sempre viajando, envolvido em questões políticas, por consequência disso, Elle passava a maior parte do tempo com sua mãe e esta simplesmente abominava o Centro. Para Jane, Elle deveria preocupar-se com questões mais "relevantes" como o bom relacionamento com pessoas influentes, a formação de uma grande carreira, o envolvimento de seu noivo na política, e não com um bando de pirralhas que resolveram não usar preservativos. Sentiu uma vontade louca de abraçar o rapaz e extrair mais do carinho que ele estava lhe oferecendo, mas conteve-se, voltando a si, afastou-se do contato com as mãos e os olhos de Kamus. Um pouco sem jeito, falou:

- É melhor irmos lá pra fora...Há mais coisas para se ver...por lá.

Também voltando a si, Kamus seguiu Elle. Enquanto caminhava, sua mente tentou entender o que havia acontecido. Por um momento seus pensamentos se apagaram, tudo ao seu redor perdera a cor, os objetos, as pessoas, o mundo, eram apenas uma névoa branca e no meio dela só havia uma luz, o brilho dos olhos cor de mel da mulher à sua frente. Estavam tão próximos e sentia sua alma implorando para que a abraçasse, que lhe transmitisse todo o seu calor, todo o seu carinho por ela. Contudo, a razão, eterna companheira, a quem Kamus sempre se dedicou, voltou a tomar seu espaço e apagou com sua habitual violênica, o devaneio que o coração criou.

Do lado de fora do centro, cinco adolescentes treinavam arremeços numa quadra de concreto. O casal aproximou-se para observa-los e um dos garotos acenou para Elle, vindo cumprimentá-la:

- Ei Elle! - ambos bateram a palma das mão, uma contra a outra, depois, cerrando o punho, chocaram novamente as mãos. - Já tá de volta?

Meio constrangida com a pergunta direta, Elle deu um sorriso amarelo e respondeu:

- Pois é. Foi uma lua-de-mel bem curta. - e tratando de mudar de assunto rapidamente, apresentou Kamus. - Bob, este é o meu amigo, Kamus. Ele está visitando o país e eu o convidei para vir conhecer o centro.

- Muito prazer. - Kamus estendeu a mão para o garoto e recebeu o mesmo "cumprimento" que Elle. Virando-se para a moça, comentou baixinho. - Ele não conhece um aperto de mão?

Próximo a cesta de basketball, um dos garotos gritou para Elle:

- Ei! Elle, que tal uma partidinha?

- Agradeço o convite Jay, mas hoje eu dispenso. - Elle respondeu com um sorriso amável para o garoto.

Bob, que estava junto ao casal, teve uma brilhante idéia:

- E o Sr. K? Tá a fim de um jogo?

- Sr. K? - Kamus olhou com uma expressão de poucos amigos para o menino. De onde ele havia tirado esse "Sr. K"?

Ignorando a cara feia do "Sr. K", Bob continuou:

- Vai, só uma partidinha, jogo rápido, mano a mano! O primeiro a marcar 10 cestas, leva o jogo!

- Aceite Kamus, é só um jogo! - Elle incentivava o cavaleiro, divertindo-se com o olhar de raiva que ele lhe lançou.

Vendo que não conseguiria se livrar daquela situação, Kamus respirou fundo e entregou-se ao inimigo:

- Tudo bem então. Vamos lá. 10 cestas, não é! Não parece ser tão difícil.

Enquanto Aquario e Bob preparavam-se para iniciar o jogo, Elle gritou:

- Bob! Se você vencer o Kamus, eu pago um lanche para todos vocês!

Ao seu lado, os outros quatro garotos explodiram numa torcida animada para Bob.

**N/A1: (1) Big apple é uma das formas pelas quais New York é conhecida...juro que pesquisei o porquê desse apelido, mas não achei...se alguém souber o significado, por favor, me informe.**

**(2) A 5ª avenida é uma das ruas mais chiques e caras de New York, onde ficam algumas das lojas mais famosas, como Armany, Chanel, etc.**

**N/A2: Capítulo sofrido, dele saiu muito sangue e suor...não que ele tenha algo de muito especial..é que quase não tive tempo de escreve-lo, por isso demorou...acho que como escrevi ele em vários dias, algumas partes ficaram um pouco soltas...na verdade, era para ser maior, mas resolvi dividir a outra parte em um outro capítulo e postar esta. Não queria q vcs ficassem tanto tempo sem atualização...já estava me sentindo culpada...pretendo aproveitar o tempo q tenho antes das provas da facul e vou postar mias uns 2 capítulos... Adorei todos os reviews. Continuem mandando, é a opinião de vcs que me inpira. B-jão pra todos e até mais.**

**OBS mt importante...meu micro está sem revisor ortográfico, então me perdoem por erros do tipo z e não s...esse tipo de coisa. Obrigada. B-jos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Oi gente! Sem demoras, este capítulo está bem grandinho...desculpem...a imaginação simplesmente fluiu!**

**Aviso: Contém Hentai.**

CAPÍTULO VI

- Mc. Donalds! - Kamus expressou sua indignação enquanto observava o Big Mac com fritas e refrigerante à sua frente.

- O que você esperava? Um restaurante francês? - Elle divertia-se com a reação do cavaleiro.

- Não, mas poderia ser algo mais saudável! Estes garotos são atletas! Precisam de uma alimentação balanceada. - Aquario apontava para os cinco garotos sentados próximos ao casal. Todos deliciando-se com dois lanches cada um.

A reação de Kamus fazia com que Elle se divertisse mais ainda com a situação. Resolveu então, colocar o dedo na ferida, para ver o que ele faria:

- Eles são jovens, vão perder logo as gorduras ingeridas, e além disso, é só hoje, deixe-os aproveitar o momento de glória.- e com um olhar cínico alfinetou. - Falando em momento de glória, como se sente sendo derrotado de forma humilhante por um adolescente de 14 anos?

Aquario encarou a mulher a sua frente com um olhar sério, fazendo Elle entender que talvez, tivesse ido longe demais na brincadeira. Contudo, sem mais nem menos, Kamus soltou uma gargalhada, deixando a moça atônita. Até então, mal vira o rapaz sorrir, imagine gargalhar! Elle ficara um pouco assustada com a reação de seu companheiro, mas logo o cavaleiro acalmou-se e explicou a situação:

- Não estou chateado por ter perdido pro Bob. Ele nasceu pro esporte que pratica, pode fazer isso de olhos fechados. Não me sinto humilhado, muito pelo contrário, é uma honra perder pra alguém tão talentoso. Há alguns anos atrás, eu me sentiria terrivelmente envergonhado e humilhado, mas uma derrota semelhante à que enfrentei hoje, me fez repensar o meu jeito de ser. Eu entrei numa... - Kamus pensou um pouco em como falaria sobre a sua batalha contra Hyoga. - numa disputa, faz uns 6 anos mais ou menos, enfrentei alguém mais jovem do que eu. Eu realmente acreditei que jamais perderia, aliás, eu pensava que eu não podia perder, era mais experiente, mais preparado. De certa forma, havia ensinado àquele garoto tudo o que ele sabia, pelo menos era o que eu pensava. O resultado é que fui derrubado pela minha própria arrogância e frieza, aprendi muito naquele momento. Percebi ali, que tudo ao que tinha me dedicado até então, de nada valia sem o que aquele rapaz tinha para me ensinar.

Parando um momento, Kamus percebeu que Elle o encarava com um brilho no olhar, a moça ficara impressionada com as palavras dele. A filha do senador chegara a pensar que o cavaleiro era um poço de arrogância quando se tratava de suas habilidades, mas percebera o quanto estava errada. Ele admitira sem problema algum ter sido derrotado por Bob no basketball, reconhecera o talento do garoto prontamente, parabenizando-o. Recuperando um pouco da consciência, Elle resolveu falar:

- Você realmente me surpreendeu. Jamais esperaria algo tão nobre de você. - Percebendo, pela expressão do rapaz, que não colocara as palavras de forma correta ao dizer que ele não era nobre, tentou reparar. - Não...quer dizer, não que você não seja nobre. Não é isso...é que...bem... - Elle gaguejava, buscando palavras para se corrigir, em meio à sua pequena crise de pânico. - desde aquela conversa no avião...você me pareceu um pouco...é...como posso dizer...arrogante... - Agora a crise tomara proporções homéricas, tinha que ter dito arrogante? De onde veio essa palavra? - Não que você seja! Não é isso, é que...

- Tudo bem Elle, eu já entendi. - Kamus interrompeu a garota, que devido ao nervosismo, disparara a falar. - Sei que não quiz dizer isso, e sei também o que a levou a pensar dessa forma, tenho minha culpa nisso. - Nesse momento, o aquariano envolveu as mãos agitadas da garota entre as suas, tentando deixá-la mais confortável com aquela conversa, e encarando-a com um olhar amável, continuou. - Não tive a oportunidade de dizer isso antes nem saberia como fazê-lo, mas acho que este é um bom momento para lhe pedir desculpas.

A assistente social viu-se surpreendida com as palavras do cavaleiro, cada vez mais aquele homem derrubava os mitos que ela criara sobre ele. Kamus não era arrogante e egoísta como pensara, até arriscaria a dizer que ele poderia não ser tão frio como aparentava na maior parte do tempo. Sem palavras para seguir com o diálogo, Elle deixou que Kamus continuasse:

- Eu construí uma série de preconceitos sobre você, me deixei levar pelo estereótipo. Não abri minha mente pra você, por isso fui pego desprevenido quando me falou do seu trabalho, no avião. Peço desculpas por ter pensado dessa forma sobre você. Você conseguiu me surpreender e mostrar que eu estava errado.

Tudo o que Elle conseguiu dar em resposta às palavras do cavaleiro foi o seu límpido sorriso. Estava encantada com o que ouvira, não sabia explicar exatamente o porquê, mas saber que Kamus não a via como uma menininha mimada era muito importante. Ele apareceu numa fase conturbada, sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo, da noite para o dia, e a entrada de Kamus nela, parecia que só iria piorar as coisas. Mas ouvir ele dizendo que achava importante o seu trabalho, quando estavam no centro, e agora alí, na sua frente, admitindo seu erro abertamente e ainda lhe pedindo desculpas... isso mudava tudo. Kamus não era mais um dos problemas que Elle tinha, ele era um refúgio para os mesmos.

Num gesto instintivo, Elle enlaçou a mão direita na de Kamus, e com a outra iniciou uma leve carícia no braço do cavaleiro. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada naquele instante, exceto na paz que a presença do aquariano lhe transmitia. Como algo assim podia estar acontecendo? Como conseguia se sentir tão bem ao lado daquele estranho? Conviveu cinco anos com Joshua e nunca se sentira tão bem ao lado de seu ex-noivo, quanto estava se sentindo ao lado de Kamus. Mas não o conhecia! Mal sabia quem ele era! E se o que ele disse era mentira, e se ele não fosse quem diz ser?

- Aham! Aham! - Um pigarrear de Bob tirou Elle de seus pensamentos, bem como fez Kamus voltar da viagem que fizera no mel dos olhos da garota. - Será que estamos atrapalhando algo? - O garoto perguntou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

O casal desfez o contato das mãos, ambos afastando-se com sorrisos constrangidos enquanto os outros garotos caiam na gargalhada com a expressão dos mesmos.

oooOOOooo

Após o lanche recheado de piadinhas e muitas risadas sobre o casal, Elle levou Kamus para conhecer o "Central Park". Enquanto caminhavam pelo maravilhoso refúgio verde em meio ao mar de concreto da cidade, apreciavam a agradável paisagem e conversavam sobre banalidades:

- ... e ele disse que tinha superaquecido o...o...aquele negócio...Ah, nem lembro o nome, o cara falou que eu tinha que ter colocado água lá.. De qualquer forma, o carro não andava! Eu estava desesperada, começou a anoitecer, aquele lugar ficava cada vez mais deserto! Eu não pensei duas vezes, entrei no primeiro taxi que passou na minha frente. Só voltei lá no outro dia com um segurança e o reboque. - Elle contava uma de suas incríveis aventuras.

- Espere um pouco! Você deixou uma BMW abandonada por aí? - Kamus não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Mas é claro! O que é um carro perto da minha segurança? - A garota respondeu fazendo-se de ofendida com a pergunta do cavaleiro. - Eu estava sozinha, usando um vestido de baile, num lugar que eu não conhecia!

- E como deixou de colocar água no radiador? - O aquariano era mais indignado ainda com a falta de cuidado que Elle tinha com uma BMW! Por Atena! Era uma BMW!

- Eu nem sabia que carros precisavam de água. Sempre achei que era só encher de gasolina e andar até que o combustível acabe. - com um sorriso amarelo, Elle demonstrou numa única frase, todo o seu conhecimento sobre carros. - Sempre quem cuidou disso pra mim foi o motorista do meu pai. Vez ou outra o Joshua também... - A moça interrompeu o assunto no mesmo instante, mostrando-se um pouco abalada.

Kamus notou a mudança repentina de Elle:

- Você está bem?

A jovem não respondeu, não conseguia. Esfregava sua mão na nuca, enquanto mirava todos os lados, num gesto claro de desconforto. Elle limpou o suor frio que começava a surgir na testa, voltando a se dirigir ao cavaleiro:

- Está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer os carros. Que tal falarmos de outra coisa? Sabe o que eu queria te perguntar antes e acabei esquecendo? - alterando por completo o rumo da conversa, Elle foi recuperando seu estado normal, não sem antes respirar profundamente para disfarçar a voz que começava a arranhar com o choro detido na garganta. - Você disse que tinha um compromisso essa semana na Grécia, inadiável, mas não falou do que se tratava. Talvez nem seja da minha conta, mas eu não resisti, tinha que perguntar. Então? O que era?

Aquario a encarou mais sério do que nunca, estava pronto para insistir e obrigá-la a falar se fosse preciso, era óbvio que Elle tentava simplesmente bloquear o que havia acontecido no dia do seu casamento, mas isso estava sufocando-a. Ela precisava falar sobre o ocorrido, não ignorar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas lembrou-se do diálogo que tiveram na Estátua da Liberdade e como a garota foi furtiva quando ele tentou descobrir o que conversara com sua mão durante o café-da-manhã. Preferiu então esperar, talvez, com o tempo, Elle passaria a se sentir mais à vontede, e se abrisse um pouco.

Notando a expressão fria do rapaz, Elle ponderou que talvez não fosse da sua conta o compromisso que ele tinha na Grécia, tentou então, remediar sua pergunta:

- Tudo bem, não é da minha conta, não é mesmo? Já entendi o recado. Se não quiser falar...não tem problema.

- Não é isso, eu apenas me desliguei por um momento. Desculpe-me. - Kamus buscou dentro de si um ar amável, o que não foi nada facil, considerando o quanto conseguia ser emotivo, para tirar a impressão de rabugento que passara à Elle. - Era um casamento, de um casal de amigos meus. São pessoas muito queridas pra mim. Seria na próxima sexta.

Com um olhar consternado, Elle sentiu que precisava desculpar-se:

- Eu lamento por você perder o casamento deles. Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe, eles adiaram. - O mestre de aquario respondeu com naturalidade, agindo como se fosse comum o fato de um casal como Marin e Aiolia adiarem um casamento tão desejado e planejado desde o fim da batalha ocntra Hades.

- Adiaram? Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por acaso o seu amigo não...quer dizer...bem...ele não fez o mesmo que o meu noivo. Fez? - Elle estava chocada. Será que era uma epidemia, ou uma maldição que estava atingindo a todos os casamento naquele momento? Pobre da noiva amiga de Kamus, estava passando pelo mesmo que ela. Assim que voltassem para casa, pegaria o telefone dela com o arquiteto e ligaria para a mulher. Seria bom que ela soubesse que à outras no mundo passando pela mesma crise. Malditos homens, como podem fazer isso com nós mulheres, me dias tão importantes para nós? Elle estava inconformada, então o amigo de Kamus era tão cachorro quanto Joshua.

- Não! Que isso. Aiolia jamais trairia Marin, ele a ama. Acredite em mim. Milo colocou na frente dele todas as stripers de Las Vegas para que se divertisse em sua despedida de solteiro, e mesmo assim ele não cedeu. - Kamus imaginou o que Elle pensara e tentou rapidamente construir a honra do Leão para a jovem. - Acontece que tanto Aiolia quanto Marin fazem questão da presença de todos lá, então preferiram adiar alguns dias o casamento, aé que eu e os outros possamos retornar.

Elle tinh uma expressão de carinho na face, colocou a mão no peito, num gesto de ogulho pelo que acabara de ouvir:

- Que fofo! Eles são tão gentis! E essa Marin, como ela tem sorte. Sério mesmo que o seu amigo resistiu às stripers de Las Vegas? - e assumindo um olhar inquisidor, Elle fulminou Kamus com uma pergunta. - E você? também resistiu às stripers de Las Vegas?

Subitamente, a gola da camisa pareceu ficar tão apertada quanto um laço para enforcamentos. Kamus tossiu um pouco, numa tentativa de limpar a garganta, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam de tentar afrouxar o colarinho e os olhos buscavam uma saída no céu que começava a escurecer, com a proximidade de um possível temporal. Aproveitou essa imagem para desconversar:

- Parece que vem uma tempestade. Talvez fosse melhor nos encontrarmos com os outros e voltarmos. Não é seguro pegar a estrada com chuva.

- Sei. - A filha do senador encarou o "marido" com ares de desconfiança. - Antes eu preciso passar no apartamento da minha família aqui na cidade, tenho que pegar umas coisas que mamãe pediu pra levar.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

A tempestade conseguiu ser mais rápida que os pedestres na rua, desabando impiedosamente, de uma hora para a outra. Kamus e Elle adentraram a luxuosa cobertura na Park Avenue**(1)**, completamente encharcados, foram atingidos em cheio pelo temporal que caía, agora do lado de fora das enormes janelas com vista para a maravilhosa cidade. O duplex localizado na cobertura de um luxuoso prédio em frente ao Central Park era rodeado de elegância e sofisticação por todos os lados, tornando o ambiênte aconchegante e um verdadeiro colírio para os olhos:

- Bela decoração. - Kamus apreciava admirado o espaço à sua volta, já frequentara vários lugares luxuosos, até mesmo o prórpio Santuário, com a chegada de Saori, adaptara-se aos costumes um pouco esbanjadores da Deusa, mas não se comparava ao apartamento da família Richards. O ar daquele lugar transmitia uma sensação agradável.

Elle sorriu com o comentário do rapaz e falou, enquanto tirava os sapatos encharcados:

- Obrigada. Esta é a obra prima da minha mãe. Uma coisa tenho que admitir, quando se trata de decoração, minha mãe tem um gosto impecável. Ah! Falando nisso, tire os sapatos antes de pisar no tapete. Se ela descobrir que calçados molhados entraram aqui, estamos mortos.

O aquariano praticamente arrancou o par de calçados de seus pés, não queria dar mais um motivo à Jane para odiá-lo. Depois disso, Elle o conduziu até um dos quartos indicando que entrasse:

- O banheiro fica à direita e há um roupão sobre a banheira. Coloque a roupa molhada no tubo da área de serviço, ela cairá num cesto. Ligarei para a lavanderia vir pegar hoje mesmo. Amanhã nossas roupas estarão limpinhas e secas. - Elle explicava enquanto mostrava o enorme aposento a Kamus. - Acho que tem umas roupas sobrando em algum lugar, que talvez lhe sirvam, vou procurá-las enquanto você toma um banho.

Falando isso, Elle foi saindo do quarto, quando de repente, soltou um gritinho de exclamação, quase fazendo o cavaleiro bater contra a porta do banheiro:

- Ah! Lembrei! Milo e Afrodite! Não há como voltarmos hoje nessa chuva, a estrada fica muito perigosa. Pedirei para que venham pra cá.

A garota virou-se rapidamente e saiu porta à fora, com a mesma energia de segundos atrás.

oooOOOooo

Após o banho, Kamus foi a até a cama, onde estavam uma calça jeans da marca Diesel e uma camisa Hugo Boss que Elle deixara. Se estas eram as roupas que sobravam por ai nos armários da casa, não queria nem imaginar o que era essencial neles. Já vestido, começou a andar pelo corredor, um pouco perdido, até que ouviu alguns barulhos vindos do andar de baixo e desceu as escadas. Encontrou Elle na cozinha, tirando tudo o que tinha na geladeira enquanto resmungava com cada produto que caía em suas mãos.

Por um instante, o aquariano se perdeu na visão à sua frente. A moça estava inclina sobre as pratelerias, com a cabeça quase dentro da geladeira, vestia um short branco, não muito curto, mas também não muito cumprido, envolto com uma faixa de seda estampada com motivos florais. A blusa regata num tom verde claro dava o ar sensual e ao mesmo tempo inocente da jovem. Por fim, os cabelos louros, na altura dos ombros completavam a visão angelical que ele tinha diante de si.

Num impulso, quase sem controle sobre si mesmo, Kamus foi aproximando-se, com passos tão furtivos quanto os de um felino prestes a atacar sua presa. Chegou o mais perto que conseguiu sem ser notado e acabou perdendo mais ainda de sua razão ao sentir o perfume levemente adocicado que exalava da pele dela. Num gesto provocativo, inclinou sua cabeça cuidadosamente, aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Elle e sussurrou:

- Precisa de ajuda?

- AH! - Um grito de susto ecoou pela cozinha e um vidro de geléia de damasco voou da mão de Elle, sendo magnificamente abaralhado por Kamus.

Com a mão sobre o peito, tentando acalmar o coração que disparara não só pelo susto, como também por sentir a presença tão próxima do rapaz, Elle falou:

- Quer que eu tenha um infarte?

- Desculpe, você parecia tão compenetrada, não imaginei que fosse se abalar tanto. - O cavaleiro respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que todo aquele tremor não era apenas pelo susto.

Afastando-se rapidamente dele, Elle começou a recompor-se:

- Liguei pros rapazes. O Milo disse que não precisavamos nos preocupar, ele está em ótimas mãos. Quanto ao Afrodite, ele já chegou na casa de campo. Ele me falou que acabou comprando mais do que esperava e achou melhor voltar logo, não queria andar por aí com tanta sacola.

- Eu imagino. - Kamus respondeu sem se importar muito com os amigos, sabia que aqueles dois se arranjavam de algum jeito, se não o fizessem, como poderiam se considerar cavaleiros! Voltando a se ocupar de Elle, perguntou. - Por que você estava brigando com a inocente geléia?

Elle sorriu com a brincadeira involuntária de seu companheiro, já notara que senso de humor não era o forte dele, mas vez ou outra, sem querer, ele acabava fazendo um pouco de comédia da vida:

- A geléia não é tão inocente assim. Eu estava procurando algo para comermos. Então? O que você quer para o jantar? Pode pedir que eu providenciarei!

- Você vai cuidar do jantar? - O cavaleiro parecia um tanto quanto cético quanto à capacidade de Elle para a cozinha, mas preferiu não duvidar tanto, já errara antes.

- Mas é claro! Sou a anfitriã da casa, devo receber meus convidados com estilo. - Elle começou a pensar no possível cardápio. - Vejamos, você é francês não é mesmo? Bem, talvez lhe agrade um prato da culinária francesa. Ah, já sei! Que tal um dos meus favoritos? Pato assado, regado ao molho de mel?

- Hum! Boa escolha. - Kamus não queria nem imaginar no que poderia acontecer com Elle na cozinha.

Tendo a aprovação de seu convidado para o cardápio, a filha do senador puxou de dentro do balcão, um guia gastronômico da cidade de New York e região, começando a folhea-lo, até chegar na cessão de restaurantes franceses.

- Espere um pouco! Você vai encomendar? - Aquario não acreditava no que via. - Você disse que iria preparar algo!

Balançando o dedo em negativa, na frente do rosto de Kamus, Elle o corrigiu num tom zombeteiro:

- Não! Não! Eu disse que iria providenciar, não preparar. Você não achou que eu iria cozinhar, achou? Eu não sei nem fritar um ovo, imagine preparar um pato assado ao molho de mel.

oooOOOooo

Sentados sobre o tapete da sala, em frente à televisão, Elle e Kamus saboreavam a iguaria francesa, juntamente com um excelente vinho tinto. Ambos conversavam, agora um pouco mais desinibidos, graças ao Cabernet**(2) **que degustavam. Com a face um pouco vermelha, devido ao álcool, Elle tentou acalmar sua pequena crise de riso e falou:

- Eu adoro isso sabia? Comer assim, de forma descontraída, na sala. Não gosto muito de toda aquela formalidade. - Voltando a sorrir, completou. - Se minha mãe visse isso, ela iria surtar! Primeiro porque estamos tomando vinho tinto sobre o tapete persa dela, depois porque isso não é a postura de uma moça da alta sociedade, educada pelos melhores mestres em etiqueta que a Europa pode oferecer.

Tornado-se serio com o comentário e também um pouco alterado pela bebida, Kamus não conseguiu se segurar e resolveu tocar no assunto que parecia ser bastante delicado:

- Você se preocupa muito com o que sua mãe pensa ou deixa de pensar. Não acha?

Elle silenciou, voltando o seu olhar para o chão, em algum ponto qualquer. O cavaleiro insistiu:

- Elle. Não pode...

- Minha mãe não é tão má quanto você imagina. - A garota o cortou, parecendo agora pronta para falar um pouco sobre a sua relação com a mãe. - Eu sei que ela parece um pouco autoritária, às vezes, mas não é por mal. Ela faz isso pelo nosso bem, é o jeito dela de cuidar das coisas.

- Mas você nem sempre concorda com ela, não é mesmo? - Aproximando-se da garota e baixando um pouco o tom de voz, Kamus arriscou perguntar. - É por isso que você não quiz voltar hoje pra casa? Fez de tudo para nos atrasar hoje, para que não conseguíssimos voltar à tempo. O que houve Elle? Sobre o que conversaram pela manhã? Do que está fugindo?

Novamente o silêncio recaiu entre ambos, mas, como antes, não durou muito. Elle levantou o olhar, passando a encarar Kamus com a face levemente úmida por algumas lágrimas que começavam a rolar:

- Não se preocupe, não era nada relacionado a você. Joshua ligou ontém, ou melhor, minha mãe diz que ele ligou. Acho mais provável que ela o tenha procurado. - Parou um instante para evitar que a voz embargasse com o choro preso na garganta, respirando fundo, retomou. - Que seja, de qualquer forma, ele quer falar comigo, esclarecer, conversar... resolver tudo isso. Irá jantar hoje à noite lá em casa.

Elle estava, finalmente, se abrindo. Para que se sentisse mais confiante, Kamus preferiu não interrompê-la. Limitou-se a pegar em sua mão, num sinal de carinho e apoio:

- Não me entenda mal. Não estou fugindo da situação. Eu quero esclarecer tudo, mas não agora. Eu passei dois anos da minha vida em função desse casamento, eu só respirava o casamento, mal tinha tempo pra mim ou pro meu trabalho. E tudo pra que? Pra desabar numa única noite! - As lágrimas, agora, fluiam livremente pelo rosto da moça e esta tinha a mão de Kamus entre as suas, apertando-a como se tentasse extrair dali a força de que precisava.

- O Joshua me pediu em casamento logo depois de ingressar na política. A partir daí começaram os inúmeros compromissos, encontros, eventos e tudo mais. Aos poucos eu ia deixando de lado a minha vida e vivendo mais a dele, o meu espaço foi diminuindo e eu passei a me perguntar se isso era realmente o que eu queria. Cada vez que eu vacilava, Joshua vinha me dizer o quanto me amava, o quanto era importante para ele que eu estivesse ao seu lado, ter meu apoio e isso me convencia. Novamente eu largava tudo para ficar com ele. - Elle respirou fundo, a parte mais difícil se aproximava. - Na noite do nosso casamento, quando eu coloquei o vestido de noiva e me vi no espelho, aquele mar de dúvidas emergiu na minha mente e eu senti que precisava muito ouvir aquelas palavras de encorajamento novamente. Não me importei com a tradição, fui procurar o meu noivo, mesmo ja estando vestida para a cerimônia. Como eu tinha o cartão de acesso do apartamento dele, não bati, entrei com cuidado e ouvi uns...uns sons...- A garota gaguejava e tremia.

- Elle, não precisa continuar se não quiser. - Kamus achou melhor interrompê-la, aquilo não estava lhe fazendo bem.

Porém, balançando a cabeça em negativa e respirando fundo, a moça continuou:

- Eu ouvi uns sons vindos do quarto e você pode imaginar o que era. Ele estava lá, na cama, com a minha madrinha de casamento, minha melhor amiga, às vesperas do nosso casamento! Eu entrei em choque, voltei pro meu quarto e encontrei com minha mãe e algumas outras pessoas responsáveis pela minha produção. Eles me perguntavam onde eu tinha ido, o que aconteceu comigo, por que eu estava tremendo. Não conseguia responder a ninguém. De repente o Joshua entra correndo no quarto, dizendo que precisava conversar comigo, que tinha sido um mal entendido, ele podia se explicar. Naquela hora eu não pensei em mais nada, peguei minha bolsa e saí correndo do hotel, sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Entrei num taxi e fiquei rodando um tempo pela cidade, sem pensar, só olhando as ruas passarem pela janela. Por fim, acabei parando naquele bar e...bem... o resto você já sabe. - Elle concluiu seu relato com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Kamus levou sua mão até o rosto da garota, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o caminho percorrido pelas lágrimas. Mantendo o sorriso, Elle colocou sua mão sobre a dele, acariciando-a e voltou a falar:

- Eu acradeço por você ter aparecido na minha vida, mesmo que dessa forma torta. Desde que eu te conheci, consegui fugir, nem que seja um pouco, de toda essa loucura, e voltar pra minha vida. Obrigada Kamus.

- Não precisa me agradecer, eu não fiz nada. Você é quem está descobrindo a si mesma, sou apenas um coadjuvante nessa história. - Kamus não conseguia desviar seu olhar do de Elle, estava preso naquele âmbar raro e repleto de emoções. Como ela parecia frágil, queria lhe dar toda a segurança e proteção do mundo, impedir que um canalha como o Joshua chegasse perto dela novamente, não desejava ver as lágrimas mancharem a pele sedosa de seu rosto.

Sentindo sua razão perder-se pouco a pouco naquele momento, deixou-se levar pelo fio de emoção que começava a invadir sua mente. O sentimento que ali brotava, foi guiando o cavaleiro, incapaz de se opor, em direção ao rosto da garota. Kamus aproximou seus lábios dos dela, brincando com os mesmos numa carícia leve, tímida. Novamente os olhares se fixaram e Elle cerrou delicadamente as pálpebras, num convite tentador. O aquariano o aceitou, iniciando um beijo delicado, repleto de calor e proteção.

Correspondendo à carícia, Elle enlaçou seus braços na nuca do rapaz, aproximando mais os seus corpos, isso permitiu que seu parceiro aprofundasse mais o beijo, passeando agora, com as mãos, entre os fios dourados do cabelo da garota. Interromperam por um curto espaço de tempo, separando-se para tomar ar e retomaram, desta vez com mais volúpia.

Aos poucos, entre um beijo e outro, Kamus foi posicionando-se sobre Elle, forçando-a delicadamente, a deitar-se sobre o tapete, no chão da sala. Com isso, as mãos da loira abandonaram o pescoço do rapaz, indo em direção às suas costas e passeando por esta parte do corpo. Elle procurava sentir com a ponta dos dedos, toda a extenção das costas largas de Kamus, ora brincava com o toque sobre o tecido da camisa, ora afundava sua mão em meio ao cabelo dele, estimulando-o a beijos mais ardentes.

A proximidade dos corpos e o estímulo que Elle lhe dera, enlaçando delicadamente sua perna sobre a de Kamus, fez o cavaleiro ousar mais em sua carícia, levando a mão por dentro da blusa a um passeio pela cintura e subindo mais um pouco, até o seio da moça. Ao sentir a mão ousada do cavaleiro acariciando de forma excitante seu seio, Elle o afastou.

Um pouco surpreso e confuso, Kamus retirou a mão rapidamente, desculpando-se:

- Desculpe. Eu estou indo rápido demais?

O que veio em resposta foi um sorriso doce e um carinho no rosto do cavaleiro:

- Não. Está muito bom, só não quero fazer isso aqui. Podemos ir a um lugar mais confortável, não acha?

Kamus nada disse, apenas sorriu e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Elle e ajudando-a a levantar-se também. De mãos dadas, subiram as escadas e o aquariano foi conduzido até o quarto de sua esposa. Já nos aposentos, seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar, desta vez, revelando todo o desejo contido, as mãos, agora mais ousadoas do que nunca despiam os corpos um do outro.

Após tirar a camisa de Kamus e arremessá-la ao chão, Elle sentou-se na cama, com o rapaz em pé, à sua frente. Mantendo seu olhar fixo no dele, acariciou o abdomem bem definido pelos anos de treinamento, passando então a depositar leves beijos entre os músculos rígidos. Entre um beijo e outro, sua língua sentia o gosto um pouco salgado, mas ainda assim, excitante, da pele dele. Elle foi descendo os lábios, deixando um rastro de pura excitação em seu companheiro. Deteve-se no botão da calça, interrompendo o contato dos lábios com a pele dele e admirando-o por um instante.

Não agradou muito a Kamus, a interrupção da carícia. Sua excitação já era visível, sentia um incômodo na região da virilha, um aperto. Queria livrar-se logo do que restara de suas roupas e tomar Elle para si imediatamente, mas vendo a expressão no rosto da garota, entendeu o que ela queria e sorriu, como se tivesse lido sua mente. As palavras não foram necessárias entre os dois, bastou que o olhar resumisse o que desejavam, Elle queria experimentar todo o corpo de Kamus, dominar, controlar todo o prazer dele.

Kamus adorou a idéia de ser dominado pela jovem. Queria descobrir tudo o que ela poderia lhe oferecer, desejava tirar de Elle todo o prazer que ela poderia lhe dar, e depois, retribuiria, com uma intensidade única, fazendo-a delirar em suas mãos.

Elle tratou de abrir o botão e o zíper da calça que o cavaleiro vestia, liberando sua masculinidade pulsante. Ficou feliz com a reação que suas carícias causavam em seu companheiro. Só de vê-lo sentindo prazer em suas mãos, já se sentia excitada. Levantou-se da cama, soltando o sutiã e levando uma das mãos ao membro do rapaz, com a outra, aproximou seus corpos e o beijou de forma arrebatadora, sufocando os gemido de prazer, provocados pela mão hábil.

Não conseguindo se conter mais, Kamus tratou de tirar o short da garota, deitando-se sobre ela com a urgência que seu corpo pedia. Elle mantinha o estímulo ao órgão do marido e este, abriu caminho pro dentro de sua calcinha, levando os dedos experientes à sua feminilidade. Um gemido baixo, quase sussurrado, escapou dos lábios de Elle, fazendo Kamus sorrir internamente. Estava conseguindo retribuir o prazer que ela lhe dava. Mas isso não bastava, ambos queriam, precisavam, clamavam por mais!

Os dedos do cavaleiro aprofundaram-se em Elle, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Por outro lado, ela intensificou os movimentos, tornando-os mais frenéticos e quase levando o cavaleiro ao delírio. Antes que as preliminares esgotassem todo o prazer que os dois desejavam, Elle abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, pegando um preservativo. Num movimento rápido, trocou de posição com Kamus, ficando por cima dele, terminou de despí-lo e com a boca, passou a estimular-lhe o membro, enquanto vestia-lhe a camisinha.

O cavaleiro estava impressionado com a experiencia dela. Elle sabia como estimulá-lo, mantê-lo excitado, estava indo à loucura, precisava penetrá-la logo, não aguentaria nem um segundo à mais. Com sua hagilidade, conseguiu trocar novamente de posição, ficando por cima da jovem. tomou-lhe os lábios, enquanto sua mão tratava de livrar-se da calcinha. Uma vez superado este incômodo obstáculo, Kamus interrompeu o beijo e encarou Elle mais uma vez, falando numa voz rouca de prazer:

- Eu quero você... Agora!

- Então não vamos mais perder tempo. - Essa resposta bastou para que o desejo tomasse conta de si.

Kamus a penetrou devagar, apreciando o som dos gemidos de Elle enquanto afundava-se nela pouco a pouco. Quando sentiu-se inteiro dentro dela, iniciou movimentos de vai e vem, um pouco lentos, mas que foram ganhando mais intensidade.

As pernas de Elle, enlaçadas no quadril do rapaz controlavam a velocidade dos corpos, o que fazia ambos apreciarem cada onda de prazer que os movimentos lhes causavam.

Com um rítmo compassado, Kamus prolongava ao máximo o prazer que o contato entre os corpos lhes proporcionava, as estocadas profundas faziam Elle arranhar suas costas e gemer baixo, com os lábios colados em seu ouvido.A língua dela, passeando por sua orelha e os sussuros sem sentido, motivados pelo prazer, faziam o cavaleiro explodir em desejo.

Era maravilhoso banhar-se no calor do corpo um do outro, sentir o suor que brotava daquele esforço recompensador. Quase sem nenhuma razão, buscando fôlego, Elle implorou a Kamus:

- Por...favor... eu não... aguento mais...Eu vou... Ah! Minha Nossa!

- Eu também... Só...mais um pouco! - Não foi preciso terminar frase alguma, um sabia perfeitamente o que o outro desejava.

Movendo-se com maior velocidade, Kamus intensificou as estocadas. Os gemidos agora cada vez mais altos, com a respiração descompassada e já sem controle sobre seu corpo, o rapaz praticamente gritou o nome da companheira, atingindo o orgasmo junto com ela, que cravou com violência as unhas nas costas alvas dele.

Sem forças, Kamus repousou a cabeça sobre o peito de Elle, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego. Não conseguiram pronunciar uma única palavra, faltava-lhes o ar. Num último esforço, o cavaleiro jogou-se para o lado, deitando de costas, aninhou a companheira em seus braços. Aos poucos o sono invadiu as suas mentes e ambos dormiram assim, abraçados, compartilhando o calor, um do outro.

**N/A(1): Park Avenue é uma avenida ao lado do Central Park e um dos endereços mais nobres da cidade de Nova York.**

**N/A(2): Cabernet é um tipo de vinho, não recomentdado para quem gosta de vinhos doces.**

**N/A: Nossa...to vermelha...com muita vergonha...Gente...toda essa cena saiu da minha cabeça? Que mente pervertida... Ah...que seja, a cena saiu bem como eu queria! Me empolguei simplesmente. E isso que eu achei que não conseguiria escrever a parte hentai da fic...Bem, preciso muito ouvir a opinião de vocês sobre essa parte... pra saber se tenho cacife para "ocupar" o Kamus e a Elle mais vezes durante a história. Sei que este capítulo ficou bem grande e agradeço previamente quem teve a enorme paciência de ler. Mas ficarei um tempinho fora do ar com tantos feriados, então não queria abandonar minhas fiéis leitoras assim. Por isso tá enorme! Lembrando mais uma vez, se virem erros muito graves, podem me comunicar já que estou sem corretor ortográfico. Um b-jão e até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Kamus despertou aos poucos, com os raios de luz que cruzavam o vidro da janela atingindo levemente sua face. Deslisou a mão pela cama, sentindo a maciez dos lençóis de seda. Procurava pelo contato com a pele suave de sua companheira, mas tudo que encontrou foi o vazio do outro lado da cama. Sentou-se rapidamente, vasculhando com o olhar, a enorme suíte, à procura de Elle, no entanto não a encontrou em parte alguma. Decidiu então levantar-se e ir atrás dela. De forma um pouco preguiçosa, começou a recolher suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, em cada peça que tocava, doces flashs da noite ao lado da moça vinham em sua mente. Com as lembranças, veio a razão e, subitamente, o cavaleiro começou, de fato, a pensar no que tinha feito. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido! Como deixou que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto? Não deveria ligar-se àquela garota dessa forma!

A noite anterior parecia ter apagado por completo sua vida no Santuário, suas obrigações como cavaleiro. Deixou-se levar pelo momento, sem avaliar os riscos que acompanhariam seus atos. O que fez teria consequencias. Sentia-se um lixo por dentro, Elle estava frágil, sem rumo e ele, agindo como um verdadeiro canalha, aproveitou-se disso para satisfazer um simples desejo. O que faria agora? Não ficaria ali para sempre, precisava voltar para a Grécia, para a sua vida! Sabia que nada daquilo era real. Elle, o casamento, tudo não passava de um erro que precisava ser corrigido. Fora para New York justamente com esta finalidade, sabia perfeitamente que deveria ter se mantido afastado dessa situação, no entanto, fez exatamente o contrário, deixou-se levar pelo momento e arrastou Elle junto consigo.

E agora? Como explicaria à ela? Como dizer que ele não poderia ser seu apoio, que a noite passada foi um erro, algo sem significado? Uma dor de cabeça foi a resposta para tudo. Kamus sentou-se novamente na cama, afundando as mãos nos cabelos, num gesto de cansaço e desespero. Odiava estar assim, odiava ter que passar por isso, odiava sentir esta culpa. Antigamente as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis, se encontrasse Elle a uns 5 ou 6 anos atrás, não teria significado nada, não passaria de uma noite e não teria feito uma besteria sem tamanho como se casar com a garota e ainda prosseguir no erro como ocorreu na noite passada.

Decidiu que era hora de encarar a verdade. Terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas até chegar na cozinha, onde encontrou uma Elle perdida em meio à fumaça que vinha do forno:

- Elle! - Kamus correu para ajudá-la, mas a moça levantou-se com uma forma cheia de algo que mais parecia carvão, abanando para afastar a fumaça:

- Está tudo bem! É só um...imprevisto. - Elle jogou a forma na pia, olhando para o que deveria ser biscoitos, com uma expressão de derrota. - Os biscoitos passaram do ponto, o leite derramou, as torradas...bem...elas realmente torraram, e quanto às panquecas... Eu nem sei dizer o que aconteceu com as panquecas! - Agora a garota exclamava, sem acreditar no que aconteceu com seu precioso "breakfast" - Como eu consegui estragar um café-da-manhã?

Voltando-se para Kamus Elle falou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto:

- Queria impressioná-lo. Acho que consegui! Você acabou de descobrir como é emocionante viver ao meu lado. Posso incendiar a casa fervendo água!

O cavaleiro não conseguiu rir da pequena piada, estava preocupado demais para perceber as coisas à sua volta, só conseguia pensar em como dizer o que precisava sem estraçalhar aquele sorriso, que se mantinha puro e brilhante mesmo depois do fracasso completo na cozinha.

Elle caminhou até o rapaz. Aproximando-se do seu corpo e enlaçando os braços atrás de sua nuca, perguntou de forma carinhosa:

- Dormiu bem essa noite? - Finalizou a carícia com um beijo suave nos lábios do aquaiano.

Elle sentiu com se beijasse uma pedra de gelo. Nesse momento, toda a alegria que a acompanhava até então, simplesmente à abandonou, algo estava errado. A jovem afastou-se, sentindo que não encontraria naquele corpo, o calor que procurava. Baixando o olhar, preferiu encarar o chão enquanto dialogavam:

- Parece que não acordou com o pé direito hoje, não é mesmo? Pelo visto eu causo isso em você, seus despertares não são tão agradáveis quanto as noites.

- Elle... precisamos conversar. - Kamus resolveu ir direto ao ponto. Não sabia como fazer isso de outra forma, era melhor acabar com tudo ali, enquanto ainda havia tempo.

A loira afastou-se mais ainda, procurando a janela, como se lhe faltasse ar para respirar. Encarando a vista da cobertura, falou:

- Não precisamos. Eu já sei o que vai dizer e sinceramente, não quero ouvir.

- Deixe-me ao menos explicar. - Kamus tentou argumentar, mas o que recebeu foi um olhar furioso e repleto de lágrimas:

- Pra que? Pra você me dizer que foi um erro? Pra me dizer que lamenta muito pelo que houve? Que as coisas não deveriam ter tomado o rumo que tomaram? Que nos deixamos levar pelas circunstâncias? - Respirando fundo, Elle buscou forças para continuar. - Acha mesmo que agimos por impulso? Somos adultos Kamus! - Agora a garota gritava. - Droga! Droga! Droga!

O cavaleiro preferiu calar-se. Estava ouvindo uma verdade que tentou esconder de si mesmo:

- Não me diga que não tinhamos consciência do que estavamos fazendo. Sabiamos perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. Nada daquilo foi contra a nossa vontade! - Elle apontava para Kamus, como se o acusasse de um crime hediondo. - Não subestime minha inteligência! Agora você vem querer me dizer, resumindo tudo, que ontém não significou nada! Só posso concluir que você é um cretino! Vou recolher minhas coisas, tenho que voltar para a casa de campo, mamãe me espera.

Dito isso, Elle saiu como um furacão da cozinha, deixando o cavaleiro sozinho ali, remoendo suas palavras. Não! Ele não quiz se aproveitar dela por uma noite e depois dispensá-la. Não era isso. Tratava-se de outra coisa, que ele recusava-se a admitir para si mesmo. Não poderia estar gostando de Elle, isso não. Mal a conhecia, dois dias não eram suficientes para ficar apaixonado. Então preferiu terminar com tudo antes que aquela maldita sensação que tinha quando estava com Elle aumentasse. O resultado foi catastrófico! Agora Elle o odiava, acreditando que ele não passava de um aproveitador.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

O BMW cruzava a estrada em alta velocidade, afastando-se rapidamente da região urbana. Elle descontava toda a sua raiva no acelerador do carro. Estava indignada, decepcionada, tinha vontade de gritar, explodir, estava completamente fora de si, não cabia-se em tanto ódio. Depois da discussão, ou melhor, do monólogo explosivo que teve com Kamus, na cozinha, correu até o quarto, jogando tudo o que precisava numa bolsa média, juntou as chaves do carro e passou voando pela porta, trombando com o aquariano na escada. Os olhares se cruzaram e a raiva brotou mais intensa dentro da garota. Numa tentativa de manter-se firme, falou:

- A chave está lá embaixo. Tranque tudo antes de sair.

Cotinuou em direção à saída, sem olhar para trás, se o fizesse, desabaria num choro compulsivo. Ele não disse nada, nenhuma palavra fora pronunciada e para Elle, era melhor assim, sentiria mais ódio ainda se ouvisse sua voz. Quem aquele cretino pensava que era? Se achava tão bom assim, que poderia aparecer em sua vida já abalada e destruir tudo logo de uma vez?

O peito doía, uma dor que nenhum remédio poderia acalmar. Como poderia ser tão emotiva? Por que deixava-se envolver dessa forma? Por um curto espaço de tempo, Elle até pensou que as intenções de Kamus não fossem tão ruins. Para o rapaz, Elle foi a diversão de uma noite, nada mais, e pode ter pensado que para ela, as coisas fossem da mesma forma. Talvez ele não quisesse que terminasse assim, talvez esperasse que ela entendesse e pensasse da mesma forma. Mas ela não era assim!

Era emotiva, envolvia-se de corpo e alma em tudo, não desistia das coisas, mesmo quando pareciam destinas ao fracasso, como fora sua relação com Joshua. Sempre se envolveu com facilidade, seu pai costumava brincar que nem o "Exercito da Salvação"**(1) **tinha um coração tão grande quanto o seu. E foi justamente este coração, grande, mole, que se feriu mais uma vez, por deixar-se levar.

Droga! Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que tinha que se sentir tão bem ao lado dele? Em anos de namoro com Joshua, nunca sentira o calor, a ansiedade, aquela confusão de sensações que a invadiam quando estava ao lado de Kamus. Estava apaixonada, sabia disso, mesmo o conhecendo tão pouco.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Elle só foi se dar conta que chegara em casa quando quase atropelou o jardineiro. Parando o carro próximo à porta da mansão, desceu rapidamente e entrou na casa, disposta a passar por todos como um furação e simplesmente ignorá-los. Não queria dar satisfação à ninguém. No entanto, foi detida por uma visão terrivel:

- Joshua! - Alí, sentado na sala de visitas, estava seu pior pesadelo. O ex-noivo a encarava, confortavelmente instalado próximo à lareira.

Levantando-se calmamente, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis dirigiu-se até a filha do senador, tentando dialogar:

- Como vai Elle? Que bom que chegou. Estava preocupado.

- Fiquei presa na chuva. O que faz aqui? - Elle mal conseguia falar. Estava atônita, a raiva a impedia de pensar. Esqueceu de tudo, Kamus, o mundo à sua volta. Agora só odiava a Joshua.

Com um sorriso político, tentando parecer humilde, Joshua respondeu:

- Vim aqui ontém para falar com você. Como não estava e chovia muito, sua mãe me convidou para ficar.

Típico da sua mãe, Jane não desistia mesmo! Sem muita paciênica, Elle juntou a bolsa que derrubara quando viu Joshua e já ia saindo enquanto dizia:

- Não precisava ter vindo. Não quero falar com você se é isso que veio fazer aqui.

- Elle! Volte agora aqui! - A voz imperativa de Jane ecoou pelo hall de entrada da casa. A mãe aproximou-se da filha e do ex-genro com a calma e frieza costumeiras. Assumindo um tom de voz assustadoramente doce, continuou:

- Querida, Joshua a esperou até agora. Não vai deixá-lo aqui plantado por mais tempo, não é? Seja educada e fale com ele. - Dirigindo-se para Joshua falou. - Podem conversar no escritório, ninguém os interromperá lá.

Elle largou com força a bolsa, sobre a escada de mármore. Esse era o único gesto de protesto que lhe fora permitido. Caminhou com passos duros até o escritório, fechando a porta com força assim que o rapaz entrou.

Joshua puxou uma das cadeiras, fazendo gesto para que ela se sentasse:

- Sente-se, assim poderemos conversar mais à vontade.

Visivelmente irritada, Elle respondeu ríspidamente:

- Não vou me sentar, essa conversa vai ser bem rápida!

Vendo que perdeu o primeiro round, o futuro senador mudou sua tática:

- Conheci os amigos do seu... bem... conheci Afrodite e Milo. Eles parecem não gostar muito de mim. Me trataram como se eu fosse o intruso da história...

- Por que não vai direto ao ponto Joshua? Não veio aqui para comentar o comportamento dos meus convidados, não é mesmo? - Elle já não suportava mais. Queria sair dali, correr, fugir para outro lugar, para outra pessoa... Já não estava mais brava com Kamus, ele não tinha culpa de nada. O responsável por tudo o que acontecia estava bem ali, na sua frente. Joshua era o culpado.

- Tudo bem... - Tomando fôlego e buscando o ator dentro de si, Joshua começou com o seu melodrama. - Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado. Pisei na bola! Fui um idiota, um estúpido. Coloquei tudo a perder. Mas...Elle...eu te amo! Não consigo parar de pensar no que fiz a você, em como te magoei. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, jamais faria uma besteira como aquela. Olha, a Kate não significou nada pra mim, eu juro!

Aproximando-se de Elle, o rapaz segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, mantendo contato entre os olhares:

- Vamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Vamos apagar esse episódio lamentável e recomeçar nossas vidas... Quero retomar nossos sonhos Elle. Quero que você seja minha esposa!

oooOOOooo

Kamus entrou na casa apressado. Vira o carro de Elle estacionado próximo a porta da frente e achou melhor apressar-se, queria juntar suas coisas e sair daquele lugar o quanto antes. Ao adentrar o hall, deparou-se com Milo e Afrodite grudados na porta do escritório:

- O que estão fazendo ai?

- Shiiii! - Os dois pronunciaram como uma ordem para que Kamus se calasse.

Irritado, o cavaleiro aproximou-se brigando com os dois:

- Não me mandem calar a boca e como podem ficar aí bisbilhotando a vida dos outros!

Conseguindo ficar mais irritado ainda que Kamus, Milo afastou-se da porta num rompante e apontou o dedo para o amigo:

- Não estamos bisbilhotando a vida de ninguém! Estamos cuidando dos seus interesses! Sabe quem está ali dentro? Elle e adivinha com quem! Joshua!

- O que? - Kamus não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu. Mas assumindo uma expressão séria, falou:

- Desde quando isso é do meu interesse?

- Shiii! - Mais uma vez Afrodite fez o gesto de silêncio, queria ouvir o que o casal falava. - Ele a convidou para sentar-se, mas ela recusou, disse que a conversa vai ser rápida. - começou então à narrar o que ouvia.

Por outro lado, Milo, com uma expressão séria, poucas vezes vista em seu rosto, puxou Kamus pelo braço, arrastando-o escada acima, até chegarem no quarto onde o aquariano estava hospedado:

- O que foi que aconteceu? A Elle chegou aqui soltando fogo pelas ventas! O que fez pra ela?

- Não é da sua conta. - A resposta veio fria e cortante. Kamus fechou a porta e dirigiu-se até uma cadeira, onde estava sua mala, começando a guardar suas coisas.

Revoltado por ter sido completamente ignorado pelo amigo, Milo o puxou novamente, dessa vez pelo colarinho da camisa, obrigando-o a encará-lo nos olhos:

- Escuta aqui cara! Vai falar ou não o que houve?

- Me solta. - Kamus não alterou o tom de voz e o olhar continuou gélido. Sem muita opção e tentando não começar uma briga, Milo o largou.

Arrumando a camisa, Aquario falou:

- Junte suas coisas, vamos sair daqui e ir para um hotel até que o dia da audiência chegue.

- Você fez besteira não é? - Milo pouco ligou para o que o amigo dizia. - Dessa vez, bateu seu record. Em 24 horas você estragou as coisas duas vezes. Parabéns! Me surpreendeu.

Kamus continuou ignorando a lição de Milo, voltou a guardar suas coisas. Mas Escorpião não desistiu, pela primeira vez na vida estava certo e aquele cubo de gelo, cabeça dura estava errado!

- A Elle chegou aqui mal e pra piorar as coisas, tá lá em baixo, trancada com aquele filho da puta, "conversando"! Conversando que nada! Aquele maldito tá lá fazendo a cabeça dela pra voltarem e ele vai conseguir! Sabe por quê? Por que você à magoou! Ela esperava apoio de você e recebeu um belo pé na bunda. Eu te conheço à tempo suficiente para saber que você agiu como um canalha, não é mesmo? Dormiu com ela, se arrependeu depois e a dispensou! Tô no caminho certo Kamus?

- Já chega! - Com uma raiva fora de ocntrole, agora era Kamus que pegava Milo pelo colarinho. - Quem é você pra falar assim comigo ein? Não tá nem aí pra nada! Trata todas as mulheres como lixo! Não venha me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer da minha vida!

Milo empurrou o aquariano, afastando-o e evitando assim, ser estrangulado, mas ainda firme, falou:

- Eu sou seu amigo cara! Tô tentando te ajudar. Tô do seu lado como você sempre esteve do meu!

Arriscou-se a colocar a mão no ombro de Kamus e continuou:

- Deixa de ser cabeça dura uma vez na vida e me escuta. Você gosta dela, eu sei disso. Te conheço à anos e nunca te vi assim. Você tá até sorrindo ultimamente!

Kamus virou o rosto para não encarar Milo, ou melhor, não encarar a verdade:

- Não posso gostar de alguém que mal conheço Milo.

- E desde quando amor tem validade? Podemos conhecer alguém a vida toda e não sentir nada ou encontrar uma pessoa na rua, e de repente estar apaixonado! Isso acontece cara! - O mestre da casa de Escorpião usava um tom camarada, numa tentativa de tocar o coração do outro.

- Estou ouvindo isso de um cara que dorme cada noite com uma mulher diferente. O que você sabe sobre amor? - Não era bem essa a resposta que Milo esperava.

- Faça como quiser então! - Milo saiu porta à fora deixando bem clara sua raiva com o aquariano.

Kamus voltou-se para sua mala, jogando as coisas com força dentro dela, como se isso fosse capaz de apagar o que o amigo lhe disse. Terminada a "arrumação", fechou a bagagem, carregando-a para fora do quarto.

Ao chegar no hall, o cavaleiro se deparou com Joshua, que saia tranquilamente do escritório. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos cruzou por ele, cumprimentando-o com um "bom-dia" cínico e um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

Kamus controlou-se para não socá-lo ali mesmo, até arrancar todos os dentes de sua boca. Preferiu apertar a alça da mala, à ponto de esmagá-la, esperando assim dissipar essa vontade. Olhou para o escritório, que estava agora com a porta aberta. Pôde ver Elle sentada em uma das cadeiras próximas à mesa, encarando o nada. Caminhou lentamente, até chegar no batente da porta, chamando assim, a atenção da garota.

Com um olhar perdido e vazio, Elle observou a mala que o marido carregava. Triste e derrotada, falou:

- Você vai embora?

O silêncio durou alguns segundo, até que o subconsciênte de Kamus tomou as rédeas, fazendo-o largar com força a mala no chão e obrigando-o a falar:

- Não.

Elle levantou-se e num ato desesperado, saltou sobre o cavaleiro, abraçando-o.

**(1)Exercito da salvação: ONG existente no mundo todo que presta assistência aos mais pobres.**

**N/A: Ah! Gente...que capítulo meloso...eu sei...E totalmente sem noção! Super novela mexicana né! Mas o que eu posso fazer, simplesmente brotou da minha mente! Nossa! Sem comentários!----- Agradeço a todos os Reviews! Adoro todos vcs! E vcs adoraram o cap. passado né,...seus safadinhos...hehehe...Brincadeirinha...tem mais...prometo. B-jos e até lá.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

- Que tipo de idiota é você?

- É melhor segurar sua língua Jane! Não sou sua filha! - Joshua respondeu à "sogra" com a mesma educação que ela lhe demonstrava.

Após sua conversa com Elle, o rapaz aguardava em frente ao jardim da imensa casa de campo, quando foi interpelado pela Senhora Richards que caminhava em sua direção com uma expressão de pouquíssimos amigos. A razão para tanto era óbvia; seu plano fracassara, Joshua estava deixando a casa sem ter reconquistado Elle. Indignada, Jane esbravejava impropérios ao "genro":

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu lhe dei a oportunidade perfeita e o que você fez? Jogou-a no lixo! Sabe, por acaso, onde sua querida noiva está? - Sem aguardar uma resposta, ela própria completou. - Está trancada no quarto! Com aquele francês pé-rapado! Meus parabéns Sr. Joshua! Se seu intuito era unir os dois mais ainda, saiba que conseguiu!

Sorrindo com uma expressão de deboche em sua face, o rapaz manifestou-se:

- Já está mais calma?

- Não é hora para gracinhas Joshua!

- E quem disse que estou brincando? Eu lhe disse ontem Jane e volto a repetir, acalme-se, sei o que estou fazendo, confie em mim.

Mesmo ouvindo tais palavras, Jane recusava-se a acreditar nelas. A calma do rapaz, para ela, era algo absurdo. Aos seus olhos, a situação estava fora de controle, todos os seus planos estavam descendo pelo ralo. Chamara Joshua à sua casa no dia anterior acreditando que, mesmo depois do que acontecera, o genro ainda conseguiria exercer seu domínio sobre Elle, contudo o rapaz fizera muito pouco ou nada à respeito. Após uma longa conversa à portas fechadas, o resultado foi uma aproximação maior entre a moça e Kamus. Desesperada, a esposa do senador voltou a falar, num tom cada vez mais alto:

- Sabe o que está fazendo? Assim como sabia quando foi para cama com a Kate? - E baixando o tom de voz mas carregando-o com toda raiva que sentia, completou. - Eu só quero lembrá-lo de uma coisa; Sem Elle, nós não temos nada! Eu jamais me tornarei a primeira dama e a única eleição que você ganhará será a de presidente de Associação de Bairro! Entendeu bem?

- Eu sei muito bem disso Jane! - Finalmente, a mulher conseguira irritar Joshua. Só de pensar que poderia perder sua grande oportunidade de chegar ao topo da carreira política, sua calma esvaía-se, dando lugar ao descontrole e à impulsividade. Mas não dessa vez, agora tinha um trunfo na manga e era com ele que pretendia retomar o controle da situação, saindo por cima e colocando aquele francês intrometido em seu devido lugar!

Gargalhando de forma quase histérica, Josha esclareceu as coisas à sua cúmplice:

- Deixe que Elle viva essa pequena aventura, pelo menos terá alguma história interessante para contar no futuro. Antes que esta semana termine, estaremos livres desse cara, sua filha voltara para os meus braços e tudo seguirá conforme o planejado.

- E como pretende tirá-lo do caminho? Já tentei de tudo para afastá-lo de Elle, até investiguei sua vida, mas não encontrei nada! Kamus parece ser um exemplo de cidadão, não temos nada contra ele!

- Não se preocupe. A relação entre eles é frágil, qualquer fato, por menor que seja, será suficiente para destruir tudo e além do mais, Elle é uma pessoa que sempre está atrás de segurança, ela não arriscará seu futuro permanecendo ao lado de um homem sobre o qual nada sabe a respeito.

Dessa vez, as palavras de Joshua conseguiram tranqüilizar um pouco Jane, continuava apreensiva com a situação, mas já podia vislumbrar uma saída. O rapaz tinha razão, sua filha nunca se aventurava, para Elle, segurança era sinônimo de felicidade e a garota jamais trocaria um futuro certo ao lado de Joshua pela paixão momentânea por Kamus. Mesmo assim, era preciso medir bem as ações, ter o apoio incondicional da filha era extremamente necessário. Oliver não morria de amores pelo noivo da moça, só o aceitava para não magoar Elle e quanto à Jane, há muito que seu casamento fracassara, mas as aparências eram mantidas, também para proteger a filha. Sem Elle, jamais conseguiria manter o matrimônio até que seu marido chegasse à presidência.

oooOOOooo

- Foi horrível. Eu nunca me senti tão mal em toda a minha vida.

- Tudo bem, já passou, ele foi embora.

- Mas não pra sempre... - Deitada em sua cama, abraçada a Kamus, Elle desabafava com a cabeça recostada sobre o peito do cavaleiro.

Após a conversa com Joshua, a jovem encontrava-se em uma situação deplorável, suas forças haviam sido completamente sugadas por aquele encontro, não havia ânimo para mais nada a não ser chorar e foi o que fez desde o momento em que se jogou nos braços de Kamus. Era estranho como um homem que à algumas horas demonstrara tanta frieza para com ela fosse capaz de lhe transmitir um calor tão reconfortante agora.

Aquilo era tão bom, não queria perder todo aquele carinho por nada. A única coisa que desejava era Kamus, nada mais importava, mesmo assim, tinha medo. As palavras de Joshua permaneciam em sua mente, sua proposta de recomeço, um futuro próspero e certo, como haviam planejado... Será que ela conseguiria? Será que ela seria capaz de jogar tudo pro alto e ficar ao lado de Kamus? Mal o conhecia, o que sabia a seu respeito era o que ele lhe contara. Escolhê-lo ao invés de Joshua significava incerteza, algo que Elle odiava. Mas como conceber um futuro sem aquele carinho? Sem aquele sentimento? Isso era algo que toda a segurança do mundo não lhe trazia, Joshua poderia ser a garantia de uma vida de sucesso, mas nunca teria a emoção que Kamus lhe proporcionava. Elle estava completamente perdida e confusa, desejava simplesmente não pensar, mas os problemas não lhe abandonavam, por mais que chorasse, as lágrimas não lavavam a incerteza e a dúvida, apenas o abraço de Kamus e sua presença perto dela aliviavam a sensação ruim. Ainda abalada, Elle falou:

- Ele falou como se fosse minha culpa...

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o que aconteceu em Las Vegas... Mesmo quando me pediu para continuarmos juntos, a impressão que Joshua tentou passar foi que tudo esta assim porque eu falhei.

Kamus ficou indignado com o que ouviu, demonstrando isso prontamente:

- Sabe que isso não é verdade! Ele é o único culpado, ele estragou tudo, não você!

- Será? - O tom de Elle foi triste e repleto de dúvidas, estava começando a acreditar que Joshua não estava completamente errado. Percebendo isso, Kamus tentou imediatamente apagar essa idéia da mente de sua companheira:

- Mas é claro. Se você errou em alguma coisa foi em ter dedicado-se tanto aquele desgraçado.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Acho que Joshua fez o que fez por minha culpa, por eu ser incapaz de fazê-lo feliz.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? - Kamus não acreditava no que estava ouvindo! Como Elle podia deixar-se levar por aquele maldito? O desgraçado tentara jogar a culpa sobre ela e a estava convencendo disso!

- Não se esqueça que à menos de uma hora atrás você estava deixando esta casa e por minha causa. - Elle o respondeu encarando-o com um olhar de certeza quanto às suas palavras, não haveria como Kamus contestar esse fato, ela estragara tudo entre eles. Foi impulsiva, empurrando-o para a sua vida e seus problemas, sabia, no momento que o viu com a mala, que ele estava tentando fugir dela. E agora, mais uma vez, ela o arrastara para o buraco, era muito provável que seu "marido" só estivesse ali lhe consolando por pena.

Kamus abriu um sorriso de vitória, como se pudesse ler a mente de Elle, sabia exatamente o argumento que venceria a afirmação que a moça acabara de falar:

- Eu estava partindo porque sou um idiota.

Elle espantou-se com o que acabara de ouvir, podia não saber muito sobre Kamus, mas já havia percebido que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que referia-se a si mesmo com tão pouco caso, uma certa dose de orgulho preenchia a personalidade do aquariano e chamar-se de idiota com certeza ia totalmente contra seu caráter.

- Como? - A moça levou um tempo para acreditar no que ouvia.

Divertindo-se com a perplexidade da moça e também aliviado por conseguir apagar da mente de Elle, a idéia que Joshua plantara, Kamus explicou:

- Eu sou um idiota, porque não deixo me levar pelo que sinto. Só dou ouvidos à razão, mesmo quando sei que ela está errada. Minha razão diz que eu deveria estar bem longe daqui, seguindo com a minha vida.

- Ela pode estar certa dessa vez. - A jovem tentou rebater, mas sem sucesso.

- Mesmo que ela esteja certa, dessa vez eu faço questão em não ouvi-la. - Dizendo isso, Kamus acariciou levemente a face de Elle, retirando a umidade que restara sobre sua pele graças às lágrimas que derramara. Mantendo a atenção do olhar âmbar de Elle sobre si, perguntou:

- Você confia em mim?

- Como? - Novamente Elle foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta, não entendia qual a pertinência daquilo. Por que Kamus à questionava quanto à isso?

O cavaleiro explicou com um tom sério em sua voz:

- Eu quero ficar, mas para isso preciso saber que confia em mim, que não duvida ou tem medo do que possa vir pela frente e que estará preparada para as implicações que surgirão. - Kamus precisava saber até onde ia a força de Elle, até onde ela seria capaz de permanecer ao seu lado e, principalmente, como ela poderia reagir à verdade. Se Elle entraria para sua vida, em algum momento, teria que saber de tudo... Sobre seu passado, o Santuário, quem ele realmente era e para tanto, Kamus precisava ter certeza que poderia confiar nela.

Em todos os seus relacionamentos, nunca sentira-se tão bem como quando estava com Elle. Pela primeira vez seu coração e sua razão concordavam em alguma coisa... Era ela, Milo estava certo, não poderia deixar passar esta oportunidade, deveria entregar-se ao que estava sentindo, mesmo assim, não queria ser imprudente. Sua vida não tinha espaço para atitudes irracionais, por isso, queria uma garantia, a certeza de que estava entregando seu coração à pessoa certa, à mulher que estaria sempre ao seu lado, custe o que custasse, mesmo sendo ele quem era.

Por alguns instantes, Elle permaneceu em silêncio, como se sentisse o peso daquelas palavras. Agora compreendia, estava enganada à respeito de Kamus, ela não era só uma diversão. O que ele dissera demonstrava claramente que desejava algo mais sério e restava à ela decidir-se sobre o que realmente queria. Resgatar sua vida e continuar com seus planos ao lado de Joshua, apagando tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias? Jogar tudo pro alto e começar uma nova vida ao lado de Kamus?

Sem palavras, incerta quanto ao que decidir, a garota fechou os olhos, deixando-se agir pelo impulso. Aproximou seu rosto do cavaleiro e beijou-o entregando-se completamente ao que sentia. Recebeu em resposta todo o calor e paixão que tanto ansiava. Kamus aceitou o gesto de Elle como um sim, como a certeza que buscava e também entregou-se ao momento.

Em instante algum o beijo foi calmo e romântico, pelo contrário, cada movimento, gesto e carícia seguiu-se repleta de impulsividade e paixão. Ambos agiam num desespero, como se qualquer centímetro de separação os afastasse para sempre. Precisavam daquele contato, daquela fúria, para assegurarem-se de que teriam um ao outro, para sempre, em suas vidas.

As roupas foram ao chão em questão de segundos, com pressa, Kamus posicionou-se sobre Elle, invadindo-a sem esperar por qualquer tipo de consentimento. Contudo, antes que pudesse mover-se dentro dela, sua companheira o empurrou, obrigando-o a sentar-se na cama. Elle sentou-se em seu colo, abraçando-o com força e gritando ao sentir-se novamente invadida. Tentando abafar os gemidos de sua parceira e os seus próprios, o cavaleiro a beijou de forma selvagem e possessiva, tomando-a por completo.

Os movimentos eram coordenados, a respiração ritmava todo o prazer que aquele momento proporcionava. Nada mais importava, o mundo e todos os seus problemas encontravam-se fora daquele quarto, sem poder atingi-los. Ambos tinham nos braços um do outro, a proteção e o carinho de que precisavam.

Com fúria, o prazer dominou suas mentes, já não pensavam mais, apenas deixam levar-se pelo desejo e por todas as sensações maravilhosas que sentiam naquele momento. Buscando a mão de Kamus, Elle entrelaçou com força, seus dedos aos dele, demonstrando claramente que encontrara o auge do prazer que poderia atingir. Vendo a satisfação de sua companheira, Kamus à acompanhou, atingindo o climax e novamente abafando seus gemidos com um beijo ardente que consumiu o pouco ar que lhes restava.

oooOOOooo

Elle dormia tranqüilamente, recompondo suas forças enquanto era observada silenciosamente pelo cavaleiro que estava deitado ao seu lado. Com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu braço, Kamus estudava cada feição do corpo de sua companheira. Dessa vez não estava arrependido, muito pelo contrário, nunca tivera tanta certeza do que queria como agora, mesmo assim, sua razão insistia em dizer que estava se arriscando demais. Elle poderia não ter tanta força assim para abandonar toda a sua vida para ficar ao lado dele. Seu juízo lhe implorava por um pouco de bom senso e por mais que desejasse ignorá-lo, o aquariano não conseguia.

Levantando-se e recolhendo suas roupas, decidiu por dar uma volta, precisava pensar um pouco, espairecer e organizar as idéias. Só esperava não encontrar Milo ou Afrodite pelo caminho. Conhecia aqueles dois, iriam metralha-lo com um milhão de perguntas indiscretas e odiava saber que não teria resposta para nenhuma delas.

Saindo do quarto com cuidado para não acordar Elle, Kamus dirigia-se aos sues aposentos, quando foi detido por uma voz fria e cortante:

- Podemos conversar um minuto?

- Se não se importa, gostaria de tomar um banho primeiro, podemos conversar mais tarde. - O cavaleiro respondeu à Jane sem dignar-se à encará-la. Seu tom de voz vinha carregado com a mesma frieza e educação com a qual ela dirigira-se a ele.

Irritada com a insolência daquele homem, a Senhora Richards caminhou decidida até Kamus, puxando-o pelo braço e demonstrando o quanto poderia ser grossa e mal-educada quando contrariada:

- É melhor não se fazer de besta comigo seu...

- É melhor a senhora engolir esse orgulho e ver muito bem como se dirige a mim! Sua posição e orgulho não me intimidam nem um pouco! - O aquariano cortou ríspidamente a mulher inconveniente, pronto para demonstrar toda a força de sua personalidade sobre Jane.

Trêmula diante da ameaça de Kamus, Jane soltou rapidamente o braço do rapaz, tentando recuperar um pouco de sua compostura. Respirando fundo, resolveu ir direto ao ponto:

- Quanto você quer?

O silêncio caiu com a leveza de uma pedra sobre os dois, embora não transparecesse, Kamus fora pego de surpresa pela pergunta que acabara de ouvir. Retomando sua consciência, rebateu a proposta infame:

- Então é assim que a senhora costuma resolver as coisas?

- Vamos! Pare de enrolar, todo mundo tem um preço. Essa farsa já foi longe demais, não precisa continuar iludindo a Elle para retirar dinheiro dela. Vamos colocar um termo nessa história de uma vez por todas. Quanto você quer para sair da vida da minha filha? - E puxando um talão de cheques acompanhado de uma caneta, começou a preencher o título, continuando. - Que tal uns Cem Mil? Mesmo para os mais ambiciosos dos aventureiros essa já é uma boa quantia. O que me diz?

Kamus permaneceu em silêncio, sua face nada expressava, seus olhos assumiram a frieza e seu cosmo ascendeu levemente, tornando o ar ao redor cortante. Como se sentisse a hostilidade ao seu redor, Jane destacou a folha, alcançando-a para o cavaleiro. Este pegou o cheque e limitou-se apenas a baixar o olhar, analisando o valor ali descrito. Com um sorriso cínico, como se quisesse dar alguma esperança à sua sogra quanto à sua vitória, Kamus falou:

- Resolveu ser generosa?

- Duzentos Mil! Quero ter certeza que nunca mais o verei perto de minha filha. Não se preocupe quanto à anulação do casamento, cuidarei de tudo. Pode voltar hoje mesmo para a Grécia. - Jane concluiu retomando seu ar de superioridade. Regozijava-se por dentro, estava certa o tempo todo, Kamus não passava de um oportunista. Não precisava dos métodos trabalhosos de Joshua para se livrar do francês, o bom e velho dinheiro sempre resolvia tudo.

Desfazendo no mesmo instante o sorriso e assumindo um ar ameaçador, o Cavaleiro de Aquario rasgou em vários pedaços o papel em suas mãos, sem ao menos dignar-se a olhá-lo mais uma vez. Terminou por jogar sobre a face de uma Jane perplexa, os pedaços de toda baixeza que aquela quantia representava.

Antes de continuar o caminho para o seu quarto, resolveu deixar bem clara qual era a sua verdadeira intenção:

- Eu só sairei de perto de Elle se ela assim o desejar.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Recostado em sua cadeira de couro, Joshua olhava a maravilhosa vista da cidade de New York que o nonagésimo sexto andar do Empire State Building lhe proporcionava. Adorava aquele lugar, ali, no topo do mundo, sentia-se como um Deus no olimpo. Mas não qualquer Deus, Joshua seria Zeus, o Senhor do Mundo! De repente seu celular tocou, tirando-o de suas fantasias maníacas.

Vendo o número no visor, o rapaz abriu um largo sorriso atendeu à chamada:

- Espero que tenha boas notícias para me dar. Estou pagando mais do que o normal dessa vez.

- Eu sei, mas precisa entender que dessa vez o que me pediu foi bem mais difícil de conseguir e ainda tem a urgência com que deseja a informação...

-Chega de enrolação! O que tem de novo pra me falar! - Joshua estava impaciente, queria saber logo o que seu contato descobrira sobre Kamus.

-_Não tenho muita coisa pra contar. Mas acho que vai gostar de saber que nosso amigo não é quem diz ser._

Abrindo um sorriso que beirava a insanidade, Joshua respondeu:

- Isso basta. É o suficiente para eu riscar esse maldito da minha história. - E desligando o aparelho, pôs termo ao diálogo, inteiramente certo de sua vitória.

**N/A: Eu sei...eu sei...levou uma década, mas finalmente aqui está! Mais um capítulo de "O casamento de Kamus"...Me perdoem pela demora, mas eu andava sem tempo até pra respirar! Margarida bem sabe...eu demorei quase uma semana para revisar um capítulo da fic do Shiryu pra ela... mas agora as coisas estão mais leves...quer dizer...mais ou menos né... me livrei da facul pra cair cair nas garras do meu chefe carrasco...ai...ainda bem que ele não lê fanfic...se lesse isso seria "justa causa" na hora pra mim...rs...bem, logo logo tem finalmente a continuação de Névoas e um fic com o Shaka. É isso B-jão à todos que acompanham essa fic...ela tá pertinho do fim! **


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

- Senhor Brown?

- Pois não Senhorita Wood?

- A Senhora Richards gostaria de conversar com o senhor.

- Jane? A esposa de meu amigo Oliver? Claro, passe a ligação aqui para a minha sala por favor.

- Não, não senhor, ela está aqui! Aguardando pelo senhor na sala de espera.

O renomado advogado levou um grande susto ao ouvir aquilo. Nesses anos todos de amizade com a família Richards, Jane nunca dignara-se a visitar sua casa, imagine seu escritório. Será que algo grave teria acontecido? Ou talvez ela quisesse alguma informação a respeito da anulação do casamento de Elle, mas já havia instruído a família sobre tudo o que era relevante. A audiência seria dali a dois dias, não havia mais nada o que discutir. De qualquer forma, preferiu não deixar a esposa do Senador esperando por mais tempo, ordenando imediatamente à secretária que a deixasse entrar.

Após ser conduzida até a sala do advogado da família, Jane foi recebida pelo mesmo:

- Por favor, sinta-se à vontade. Devo confessar que sua visita é uma surpresa para mim! Não esperava reencontrá-la tão cedo.

- Posso dizer o mesmo Brown! A única razão que me trás aqui é a minha eterna preocupação para com a integridade de minha família. - O tom da mulher era sério e ao mesmo tempo aflito, dando-lhe um ar de esposa e mãe dedicada.

Brown rapidamente ajeitou-se sobre sua cadeira de couro, quando Jane Richards falava dessa forma, algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Colocando a mão sobre o peito, como se quisesse demonstrar-se ainda mais nervosa, Jane começou seu relato:

- Nós dois sabemos como Oliver está conduzindo esse deslize de Elle.

- Claro! Ele cercou-se de todas as defesas possívels quanto à essa situação.

- Pois eu tenho motivos para acreditar que não!

O homem espantou-se com o comentário de Jane. Oliver era muito cauteloso e soube resolver o problema do casamento precipitado da filha com maestria, afastando qualquer possível mancha que o assunto poderia causar em sua carreira política. No entanto, também era de seu conhecimento o quanto Jane era dedicada à carreira do marido e se ela suspeitasse de algo, isso não deveria ser desprezado.

- Diga-me Jane. Parece que você sabe de algo que eu desconheço.

Aproximando-se da mesa, a loira começou a falar num tom mais baixo, como se temesse ser ouvida:

- Sei que Oliver investigou a vida desse estrangeiro com quem Elle casou-se, o Senhor Barbieux e por verificar que o mesmo é, supostamente, uma pessoa honrada, abrigou-o em nossa casa. - Algumas palavras receberam certa entonação, tentando gerar uma desconfiança no advogado.

Percebendo que Brown envolvia-se mais na narrativa, Jane continuou:

- Oliver já me disse que não há nada com o que me preocupar, mas meu instinto de mãe está me alertando para o contrário. Por essa razão tomei a liberdade de investigar o rapaz por conta própria. É claro, para tanto, me vi obrigada a usar de fontes que não condizem muito com minha posição social. De qualquer forma, se surpreenderá com o que descobri.

Ao terminar a frase, Jane deslizou sobre a mesa de mármore, uma pasta preta, contendo alguns documentos. Sem nada dizer, Brown começou a ler aquilo que parecia ser um dossiê sobre a vida de Kamus, ficando chocado com o conteúdo do mesmo.

Como Oliver deixara passar algo assim? Aquilo era importante demais para ser ignorado! Aquele homem com quem Elle casara-se era uma fraude, um impostor! Poderia representar um risco não só à carreira de Oliver, como para a integridade de sua família!

- Meu Deus! Precisamos tomar uma atitude quanto à isso! Comunicarei esse fato imediatamente ao Oliver e...

- Não! - Jane interrompeu o advogado no mesmo instante, com um gesto brusco, impedindo que o mesmo utilizasse o telefone. Logo depois se recompôs, explicando-se:

- O problema não se resolverá através de Oliver. É Elle a quem devemos avisar. Minha filha está enfeitiçada por este farsante, mesmo que Oliver saiba a verdade, jamais vai querer magoá-la e quando conseguir tomar uma atitude poderá ser tarde demais.

- Então o que propõe?

- Eu trouxe essas informações até você porque sei de sua credibilidade perante Elle. Ela confia em você da mesma forma que meu marido e sei que você poderá convence-la do risco que corre.

Nesse momento, o homem exitou um pouco, não tinha certeza quanto a isso:

- Não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada para tanto Jane, talvez você poderia se sair melhor.

Mostrando uma falsa tristeza, Jane rebateu:

- Brown, você sabe muito bem o quanto meu relacionamento com Elle é turbulento, ainda mais agora que ela encontra-se sobre a influencia desse homem. Tenho certeza de que inhas palavras não surtirão o mesmo efeito que as suas.

Aquilo bastou para convencer o dedicado advogado. Estava decidido, não deixaria aquele aproveitador iludir a jovem Elle mais nem um minuto. Despedindo-se da esosa do Senador, pôs-se a caminho da casa de campo da família Richards, disposto a desmascarar um certo farsante francês.

Em um Mercedes que cruzava a estrada em direção à uma das saídas de New York, Jane ocupava-se com seu celular:

- Você tinha razão. Brown caiu como um patinho e está indo agora mesmo falar com Elle.

_- Eu não disse? Brown é a pessoa ideal para tirar o francês do nosso caminho. Ele está acima de qualquer suspeitas. Você entregou os documentos a ele?_

- Entreguei. Mas me diga uma coisa Joshua. Aquilo que está escrito lá é verdade mesmo?

_- São informações de uma fonte muito confiável Jane. Espere e verá. O nosso amigo Kamus não terá como desmentir o que está lá._

- Assim espero. - Dizendo isso, a mulher desligou o aparelho, dando ordens ao motorista para que fosse mais rápido. Não perderia de forma alguma o espetáculo do circo que estava prestes a se formar em sua casa.

**N/A: Eu nem acredito que consegui postar esse capítulo...vcs não tem idéia da briga que foi com o site pra postar. Ele não aceitava de jeito nenhum! Passei a semana toda tentando! Até que hoje consegui! To tão feliz...bem, algumas notícias...esse é o penúltimo capítulo! Eu sei..eu sei...é tão difícil deixar a Elle e o Kamus de lado...eles conquistaram meu coração! Principalmente pq parte da "patricice" da Elle veio de mim...sim gente, confissão da autora...Á Elle é uma patricinha pq assim eu sou... do ataque por qualquer coisa! Não resisto a um salto alto e a uma bolsa nova..e quanto a cozinha...aquela cena da Elle encomendando pq não sabe cozinhar... gente...eu tb não sei fritar um ovo! Eu nem sei como eu consigo viver sozinha! Ah sei sim... Delivery...rs...B-jos meninas! Até o último capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Comentários no final!**

CAPÍTULO X

-Brown? Mas que surpresa! - Elle recebeu o grande amigo de seu pai que cruzava, à toda velocidade, a porta da enorme mansão, quase sem respirar.

-Elle! Que bom que eu te encontrei! Não sabe como estou feliz em vê-la bem! Me deixa mais aliviado saber que nada de ruim lhe aconteceu! - Dizendo isso, o homem já de certa idade empurrava a jovem em direção ao escritório, sem dar-lhe grandes explicações. - Precisamos conversar minha cara e trata-se de um assunto seríssimo!

-Alguma coisa com relação à anulação do meu casamento? - Elle tentava conseguir alguma informação enquanto era arrastada pelo amigo de seu pai direto para o cômodo onde ficava o escritório.

-Também! Mas há uma outra coisa sobre a qual precisamos conversar! Um assunto muito sério e que exige a máxima cautela de nossa parte. - A frase foi encerrada com o barulho da porta do recinto fechando -se com extrema força, como se isso pudesse impedir que qualquer som saísse dalí.

Do alto da escada, um curioso Afrodite acompanhou de longe, discretamente, o rápido sequestro de Elle pelo advogado. Desceu cautelosamente e aproximou-se da porta. Sua intuição lhe avisava que aquilo tinha a ver com Kamus e não parecia ser nada bom. Era melhor prestar muita atenção no que seria dito naquela sala.

oooOOOooo

-Elle... - Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Brown foi cortado por um gesto da jovem.

O silêncio era terrível, desde que entraram naquela sala e o advogado entregara a pasta à moça, pedindo-lhe que lesse o conteúdo, esta não disse mais nada. Apenas mantia os olhos fixos em um documento, que Brown sabia muito bem qual era.

A certidão de óbito de Kamus Barbieux, francês, arquiteto, MORTO EM 20 DE JUNHO DE 2000(1). Elle repassava o documento inteiro, procurando por algum sinal de falsidade, mas não encontrou nada. Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras demais, não havia como contestar.

Estava trêmula, já não sentia mais o chão sob seus pés e sua cabeça parecia tão pesada que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Mais uma vez, Brown tentou dizer alguma coisa para tirar Elle daquele torpor:

-Eu sei como deve ser difícil para você. Ele também enganou a mim, e ao seu pai que é um homem que jamais deixa-se levar por aparências. Mas Elle, agora não podemos ficar imóveis... É preciso tomar providências! Tirar esse homem ...

-Sai... - Elle cortou mais uma vez a fala do advogado, dessa vez com uma voz baixa, mas nem por isso menos severa.

-Mas Elle...

-Eu disse, Sai! - Dessa vez Elle gritou, começando a mostrar o desespero que lhe tomava conta.

Percebendo que não conseguiria conversar com a moça enquanto esta não se acalmasse, Brown preferiu sair do escritório, deixando-a com seus pensamentos. Ao passar pela porta, deparou-se com a figura de Kamus, quedescia apressadamente as escadas, acompanhado de Afrodite, que lhe dizia alguma coisa.

Sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias, o velho advogado dirigiu-se até o cavaleiro com toda a coragem e amizade que tinha pela família Richards e, nos autos de seus 1,65m, desafiou aquele sacripantas:

-Escute aqui seu maldito! Jamais deixarei um aproveitador como você destruir essa família! Jamais! - E após seu eloquente discurso, saiu pisando firme para disfarçar a tremedeira em suas pernas, por ter peitado aquele gigante de 1,84m!

Kamus nada disse ao homem, ouviu tudo dirigindo-lhe um frio olhar. Podia sentir que aquelas palavras expressavam um grande carinho e admiração, uma verdadeira vontade de proteger aqueles de quem Brown gostava. As ameaças não lhe preocupavam, mas sim o que o levou a formulá-las.

-Eu disse! Tem algo estranho acontecendo! Não consegui ouvir direito, tudo o que sei é que ele entregou alguma coisa para Elle ler! - Afrodite confirmava sua teoria. Logo que Brown e Elle entraram no escritório, correu para a porta a fim de ouvir alguma coisa, mas eles não diziam nada. Mesmo assim pressentiu o perigo e achou melhor chamar Kamus, sua intuição lhe dizia que o aquariano deveria interferir naquela conversa o quanto antes.

Contudo Afrodite não fora rápido o bastante, antes que ambos chegassem ao escritório, Elle saiu do cômodo, com os olhos vermelhos, o rosto pálido, um pouco trêmula. Caminhou lentamente até seu marido e com um fio de voz falou:

-Vamos até o quarto... Precisamos conversar.

Em silêncio, subiu as escadas, seguida por Kamus que também não pronunciou uma palavra, no caminho, cruzaram com Milo que preferiu calar-se perante o olhar que ambos carregavam.

-Quem morreu? - foi a primeira manifestação do cavaleiro de Escorpião, assim que a porta do quarto se fechou.

-Ninguém... ainda. Mas eu acho que devemos começar a arrumar nossas malas, a lua de mel acabou. - Afrodite falou num tom sério.

oooOOOooo

Assim que entraram no quarto, Elle fechou a porta, sem trancá-la. Kamus parou diante da cama, ainda desfeita da romântica noite anteiror. Respirou fundo, sentindo a tensão que carregava o ar do recinto, quando virou-se para encarar a jovem, deparou-se com uma folha de papel em sua frente.

-Leia. - a voz de Elle saiu tremida. Procurava não falar para não chorar.

O cavaleiro de Aquario tomou o documento das mãos de sua esposa e uma rápida leitura foi o suficiente para que percebesse o que realmente estava acontecendo. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, ouviu as palavras de Elle:

-Eu sempre acreditei muito nas pessoas e já me feri inúmeras vezes graças a isso. Mas quando eu te conheci, alguma coisa dentro de mim me disse que dessa vez eu não estava enganada, que você era uma boa pessoa, que eu poderia confiar em você... E se quer saber, eu estou disposta a continuar ouvindo meu coração, mas com uma condição...

Kamus fitou os olhos da jovem, que agora tinha lágrimas correndo em sua face. Aquilo era doloroso demais, sabia perfeitamente o que ela diria bem como sabia que não poderia cumprir o que Elle pediria:

-Me diga a verdade. Só isso. Eu só quero ouvir a verdade. Estou preparada para o que você tem a dizer. Não importa o que seja, estou disposta a perdoar qualquer coisa, desde que eu saiba a verdade... Quem você realmente é Kamus?

Aquilo era triste, deprimente. Kamus sentia-se um miserável, sabia que as coisas terminariam assim, não deveria ter deixado levar-se pelas besteiras que Milo falava... pelas besteiras que seu coração dizia. Tinha um plano para tudo desde o começo, ficaria num hotel até o dia da audiência, assinaria os papéis e pronto, estava livre para retornar ao Santuário. Mas acabou caindo na deliciosa armadilha que o destino lhe preparara, e depois que se iludira, puxaram-lhe o tapete. Aparentemente o Santuário não resolvera muito bem a questão de sua morte e alguém acabou descobrindo isso. Sabia quem era, mas não era hora para pensar nisso, o que importava é que Elle tinha conhecimento do fato agora e queria respostas.

-Diga alguma coisa... Por favor... Diga alguma coisa... - Elle não conseguia mais se controlar, as lagrimas rolavam livremente por sua pele e o silêncio de Kamus só piorava a situação.

-Me desculpe... - Kamus não conseguiu encarar Elle, virou o rosto pois não tinha coragem de vê-la sofrer com o que diria.

-Justo ele, um cavaleiro de ouro, que lutou inúmerar batalhas, sempre disposto a sacrificar a própria vida em nome de Atena, perdia completamente as forças perante uma simples mortal.

-Eu não posso...

-Como assim? Como assim não pode? - Elle não entendia, ou não queria entender.

-Não posso dizer... Não há o que dizer. Não tenho explicação para isso. Não posso dizer-lhe a verdade. Eu lamento Elle.

As lágrimas subitamente secaram e a raiva tomou conta de Elle:

-NÃO PODE? NÃO PODE ME CONTAR A VERDADE? - Elle gritou e descontroladamente, continuou. - SEU CRETINO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É! SEU MALDITO!

Em seu ataque de fúria, Elle atirava os lençóis e travesseiros sobre Kamus, enquanto gritava descontroladamente. O cavaleiro a segurou em um abraço delicado, tentando contê-la, o que foi inútil. Elle soltou-se de Kamus e num tom de voz mais baixo, falou:

-Você pediu que eu confiasse em você... MAS VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM! - Novamente a raiva voltou à tona. - NÃO CONFIA EM MIM PARA ME DIZER A VERDADE! POR QUE? EU NÃO SOU IMPORTANTE O SUFICIENTE EM SUA VIDA PARA ISSO?

Subitamente Elle cobriu a boca com as mãos, como se tivesse finalmente percebido algo:

-Eu signifiquei nada para você... Fui apenas sua diversão de férias... - Agora Elle estava atônita, em estado de choque, andando de um lado para o outro, completamente perdida em seus pensamntos.

-Elle... Não é isso... - Kamus tentou fazê-la voltar a si, mas o esforço foi novamente inútil.

-Como eu fui burra! Meu Deus como eu posso ser tão burra! Estava na cara o tempo todo!

-Elle... Por favor...

-NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! - A jovem loira empurrou Kamus antes que ele pudesse se aproximar. - VOCÊ É UM APROVEITADOR! UM MALDITO APROVEITADOR! ENTÃO? SE DIVERTIU? Casando-se com a filha do Senador, usufruindo de todo o luxo e riqueza a que tinha direito... FOI BOM PRA VOCÊ? FOI O SUFICIENTE? OU SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA QUER MAIS SEU MALDITO!

Não havia o que dizer, por mais que Kamus tentasse, nada faria Elle ouvi-lo, o estrago já esta feito, perdera essa batalha... Perdera Elle.

Sentada na cama, balançando-se de um lado ao outro, Elle fitava a parede, recuperando o fôlego após sua crise. Em meio ao transe, encontrou forças para expulsar de uma vez por todas Kamus de sua vida:

-Vai embora.

Sem nada dizer, o aquariano saiu do quarto. Não havia o que dizer, apenas seguir em frente.

oooOOOooo

Descendo as escadas em direção ao hall da grande casa, Kamus encontrou Milo e Afrodite acompanhados de todas as malas, já prontas. Não era preciso explicar aos dois o que estava acontecendo, os gritos de Elle foram esclarecedores para quem quisesse ouví-los.

-O taxi já está a nossa espera. - Afrodite disse alcançando a mala para Kamus.

Os três dirigiam-se para a saída, quando depararam-se com Joshua e seu sorriso de vitória:

-Mas que pena! Parece que você escolheu a pessoa errada para dar o golpe meu caro. E então, como se sente sendo um fracassado? Tem sorte de não termos denunciado você à polícia ainda.

Sem responder, tentando não rebaixar-se ao nível daquele cretino, Kamus permaneceu em silêncio, continuando seu caminho, mas foi detido pelo homem, mais uma vez, que falou baixo:

-Não se preocupe amigo, vou tratar Elle do jeitinho que ela merece.

E antes que um sorriso pudesse formar-se nos lábios de Joshua, um punho cruzou o ar acertando em cheio seu naris e arremeçando-o ao chão.

Enquanto Joshua contorcia-se no piso, gritando desesperadamente que aquele maldito quebrara seu nariz, Kamus recompunha-se, olhando firamente para a figura miserável aos seus pés:

-Agora me sinto melhor. Vamos embora.

No caminho, Joshua ainda foi vítima de uma pisada de Afrodite e um chute de Milo que caminharam em direção à porta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

O forum estava completamente vazio naquela manhã. A influência do Senador Oliver Richards era tanta que conseguiu manter afastada a imprensa e eventuais funcionários públicos curiosos. Numa das salas de audiência, Brown conversava com o juiz, expondo suas considerações finais sobre o caso e aguardando a sentença de anulação do casamento de Elle e Kamus(2).

-Conforme exposto na exordial meretíssimo, os conjuges uniram-se em uma situação de erro, não estavam consciêntes de seus atos e por essa razão, não há porque manter essa relação matrimonial.

-Ambos concordam com os termos expostos? - O juiz questionou o casal à sua frente, ambos sentados separados, sem trocarem ao menos uma palavra entre si.

Com a concordancia mútua, o magistrado começou a ditar a sentença à escrevente, enquanto Elle e Kamus permaneciam em silêncio. Tinha sido uma audiência curta. Ambos limitaram-se a concordar com os termos determinados pelo juiz.

Kamus não via a hora de sair daquele lugar. Não suportava enfrentar o rosto triste e abatido de Elle. Era visivel que os últimos dois dias que antecederam a audiência foram tão tortuosos para ela quanto o foram para ele. Sofrera, e sofrera muito, mas em silêncio. Seus sentimentos, por incrivel que pareça, refletiam-se em seu cosmos e Milo e Afrodife viram-se obrigados a viverem num verdadeiro _freezer_ enquanto compartilahvam o mesmo quarto de hotel que o cavaleiro de Aquario.

Após assinarem o termo de audiência, Elle levantou-se rapidamente de seu lugar e saiu correndo da sala. Sentia-se sufocada com a presença de Kamus. Passou os quinze minutos inteiros da seção tentando conter as lágrimas, que surgiam cada vez que seu olhar cruzava com o dele.

Não conseguia imaginar como ainda tinha lágrimas depois de passar os últimos dois dias chorando. Fora traída, mais uma vez, contudo, o que Joshua fizera, não doera tanto quanto a traição de Kamus. Agora tinha certeza, amava aquele homem, mas não poderia suportar estar ao lado de alguém que não confiava nela.

Do lado de fora, encontrou Joshua e Jane, que aguardavam o término da audiência. Ansiosa, a mãe foi até a filha, mal se contendo:

-E então? Deu tudo certo? Acabou?

Quase sem forças para encarar a mãe, Elle limitou-se a menear a cabeça. Ao ver isso, Joshua a abraçou, sem aproximar-s muito, no entanto, já que estava com o nariz, pescoço e torax enfaixado. Até agora não entendia como alguém pudese ter um soco, um chute e um pé tão pesados.

Ainda na sala, Brown conversava com Kamus:

-Então vai embarcar ainda hoje?

-Partiremos dentro de três horas. Não precisa se preocupar, tem a minha palavra de que entrarei naquele avião. - Kamus respondeu friamente, intimidando o advogado.

-Eu...Eu... sei dis...disso... Só perguntei por perguntar. - Brown não sabia o que era, mas alguma coisa naquele homem o assustava.

Ao sair do local, o cavaleiro viu uma cena que o atingiu como a um golpe mortal. Elle chorava nos braços de Joshua. Apertando fortemente o punho para conter-se, Kamus só conseguia pensar em correr até lá e cogelar o maldito até o último osso de seu corpo, mas a mão de Milo em seu ombro o segurou:

-Você fez a sua escolha meu amigo. Agora não pode voltar atrás. Isso é só uma consequência. Lembre-se que foi você quem decidiu jogá-la nos braços dele. Agora não há o que fazer.

As palavras do cavaleiro de Escorpião foram duras, mas verdadeiras. Milo demonstrara seu descontentamento com a decisão de Kamus desde o princípio. Desde que deixaram a casa dos Richards, fizera questão de culpar Kamus pale situação. Sabia que o amigo desejava mais do que nunca vê-lo feliz e se pudesse, o faria voltar no tempo e fazer o oposto de sua escolha. Dizer à Elle que era um Cavaleiro de Atena, que lutava pela paz e justiça e que a amava mais do que tudo.

Contudo esse não seria Kamus. De fato, tais palavras estavam lá, em sua garganta, no momento em que Elle perguntou pela verdade, mas não conseguiu pronunciá-las. Quiz manter um orgulho estúpido, uma frieza absurda. Sentiu-se perdido, achou que se admitisse seus sentimentos à Elle, perderia a prórpia identidade.

De qualquer forma, sentia-se perdido agora, Elle invadira sua vida e já não era o mesmo sem ela. Kamus tinha consciência de que deixara ali, naquele lugar, um pedaço de si, que jamais recuperaria.

oooOOOooo

No carro, quando seguia para seu apartamento na cidade, Elle encarava a janela, sem conseguir ver a paisagem, sua mente parecia flutuar, sem destino, mantendo-se concentrada em apenas uma coisa, tentar esquecer Kamus.

Ao seu lado, Joshua tentava aproveitar a oportunidade e ter o que julgava ser seu por direito:

-Elle... eu sei o que está passando, e quero que saiba que estou aqui para o que for preciso. Meus sentimentos por você nunca se alteraram. - tocando na mão da moça, continuou. - Eu acho que é hora de esquecermos o que houve, seguirmos em frente. Estou disposto a esquecer este seu deslise. Vamos virar a página deste livro e começar uma nova vida.

As palavras de Joshua tiraram Elle de seu torpor. Como ele poderia culpá-la pelo que aconteceu? Virando-se com um olhar tão frio quanto um que Kamu daria, a jovem colocou um ponto final naquela conversa:

-Tem razão Joshua, é hora de seguir em frente. Estou virando esta página do livro e encerrando o seu capítulo na minha vida. A partir daqui, sigo sem você.

-O que? Elle... Como assim? - o aspirante a Senador não compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

Sem nenhuma pena de seu ex, Elle despedaçou todos os seus planos:

-Acabou Joshua, diga Adeus ao nosso relacionamento e à sua campanha. Um homem com o seu caráter não merece chegar a lugar algum – e dirigindo-se ao motorista, solicitou – Pode parar o carro, o Senhor Josshua descerá aqui mesmo.

Desesperado com a atitude repentina de Elle, Joshua tentava salvar-se daquela onda de fúria da jovem:

-Elle, por favor, sejamos racionais. Não podemos terminar a nossa história assim. - e descontrolado, Joshua gritou – VOCÊ PRECISA DE MIM!

Sem demonstrar emoção alguma, Elle respondeu, já vendo o motorista abrir a porta do carro e pegar Joshua pelo colarinho:

-Não Joshua, eu não preciso de mais uma pessoa me fazendo sofrer. Passar bem.

Enquanto esperneava, Joshua foi praticamente jogado na calçada pelo mexicano de quase dois metros de altura e 100kg de puro múlculo.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

-Posso entrar? - O senador bateu levemente na porta do quarto de sua filha, olhando ao redor à procura da mesma.

Havia retornado recentemente de uma viagem à Washington e não ouvira boas notícias com relação à Elle. Os empregados o informaram que a garota passara os últimos dias trancada no quarto, não comia nada e nem falava com ninguém.

Oliver sabia que havia retornado um pouco tarde, de fato fez questão de manter-se longe enquanto a história entre aquele rapaz francês e sua filha se desenrolava. Sabia que Kamus tinha algo especial, e viu nele a oportunidade de livrar-se do traste do Joshua, mas não imaginava que Jane fosse tão perspicaz a ponto de destruir o coração da própria filha daquela forma.

Quando Brown lhe falou sobre a descoberta da "morte" de Kamus, fez o possível para retornar, queria estar por perto para esclarecer as coisas, ajudar o pobre rapaz, mas questões além de sua vontade o seguraram na capital. Agora só restava tentar remediar a situação.

Entrando no quarto, encontrou a filha sentada na cama, observando uma fotografia:

-Bons tempos estes não? - Comentou ao ver que se tratava da foto em que Elle e Kamus apareciam abraçados e sorrindo, no dia de seu casamento.

-Como podem ter sido bons se eram uma mentira? - A jovem respondeu num tom baixo, guardando a fotografia em uma gaveta do criado mudo. - Então, finalmente retornou.

-Pois é, tive alguns problemas em Washington, mas finalmente consegui voltar para casa.

-Estou feliz que esteja aqui.

-Eu tanbém querida. Aliás, soube de algo que me deixou muito contente, logo que cheguei. - Com um sorriso, Oliver continuou. - Parece que você fez Joshua beijar uma calçada recentemente.

Sem conseguir expressar o mesmo sorriso do pai, Elle respondeu:

-Terminamos. Não quero mais pessoas ao meu redor que me fazem sofrer.

Dizendo isso, algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar e Elle deixou-se ser abraçada por seu pai:

-Eu sei querida. E eu só posso lhe pedir desculpas, deixei você aqui sozinha, quando deveria estar ao seu lado, para protegê-la.

-Ele foi embora pai! Ele foi embora! Ele não confiou em mim! Por que pai? Ele parecia estar apaixonado por mim, eu podia sentir isso...E de repente ele me virou as costas.

Elle chorava no ombro de seu pai, enquanto este afagava seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la:

-Elle, sei que é difícil, mas posso garantir à você que Kamus teve uma boa razão para fazer o que fez. Ele sentiu-se inseguro, mas sei que ele realmente te ama.

-Que razão seria essa pai? O que poderia ser assim tão cruel para afastá-lo de mim. - Elle levantou o olhar curiosa, seu pai falava de uma forma misteriosa, como se soubesse de algo muito importante.

Sorrindo, o Senador respondeu:

-Algumas coisas, minha querida, podem estar além de nossa compreensão e é preciso um tempo para que possamos estar preparados para descobrí-las. Creio que tudo o que vocês passaram nos últimos dias foi apenas uma preparação, para que Kamus entenda o que ele sente por você e para que você entenda quem Kamus realmente é.

Sem entender muito, Elle encarava o pai com olhar inquiridor. Até que ele lhe estendeu um envelope:

-O que é isso?

-Uma passagem de ida para a Grécia, com o endereço do lugar onde Kamus esta. Tem também algumas informações das quais você vai precisar. Eu não marquei a data da viagem, então, pode fazê-la quando sentir-se preparada, ou pode optar não fazê-la, isso quem decide é você.

Analisando os documentos que seu pai lhe entregara, Elle perguntou curiosa:

-Como conseguiu tudo isso?

Com um sorriso misterioso, o futuro presidente respondeu:

-Digamos que eu conheço alguém, que conhece alguém.

Elle esboçou um sorriso, mas logo voltou à sua tristeza já habitual:

-Eu não posso. Há muita coisa em jogo, não posso ir atrás de uma fantasia e abandoná-lo. E seus sonhos? Sua carreira?

Segurando o rosto da filha em suas mão, Oliver respondeu:

-Elle, eu jamais seria completo se a pessoa a que mais amo neste mundo não encontrou sua felicidade. Não quero construir meu futuro destruindo a sua vida. Nada vale isso.

Com um sorriso, Elle brincou:

-Nem ser presidente do país?

-Nem ser presidente do país. - Olvier respondeu com o mesmo sorriso iluminado.

oooOOOooo

Saindo do quarto de Elle, Oliver encontrou sua esposa, que agurdava ansiosa por notícias:

-E então? Você a convenceu a sair desse quarto? Ela não pode continuar assim. Há uma vida aqui fora esperando por ela. E espero que tenha finalmente colocado juizo na cabeça dela e a obrigado a retornar com Joshua.

Curzando os braços e assumindo um ar cínico, o senador respondeu à esposa:

-Não se preocupe, Elle está bem. E quanto à Joshua, ele não precisa da nossa filha, tem alguém que fará companhia para ele em sua fossa.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

A resposta veio em forma de outro documento. Jane pegou o papel das mãos do Senador e começou a lê-lo:

-O que significa isso? É uma piada por acaso? - Jane perguntou assustada.

-Não. - Oliver manteve o tom cínico. - É um pedido de divórcio mesmo.

-Oliver!

-Pra mim, já chega Jane. Suportei o que era possível. Mas o que fez para Elle, isso não posso aguentar. Quero você fora da minha vida e da vida de Elle.

Com raiva em seus olhos, Jane esbravejava contra o marido:

-Não pode fazer isso comigo! Vai terminar um casamento de vinte e quatro anos assim? E sua carreira? Como pensa que vai ficar? Acha mesmo que o povo votaria num divorciado?

-As pessoas confiam em mim pelos meus ideais, e para isso não preciso de você ao meu lado. Além disso, depois de tudo o que esse país viu nesses últimos oito anos, um presidente divorciado será o menor dos problemas.

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Vestido com sua armadura, Kamus retornava do grande templo em direção à sua casa. Estava exausto e só precisava de uma coisa neste momento, sua cama. Milo o segurara na festa de casamento de Aiolia até o último minuto, nem mesmo os garçons serviam mais quando conseguiu despistar o cavaleiro de Escorpião e sair do lugar.

O casamento aconteceu sem maiores problemas, alguns bêbados aqui, discursos sem sentido ali, mas no geral, tudo correu bem. Aiolia e Marin estavam felizes e faziam questão de compartilhar esse sentimento com todos. Kamus fez o que pode para entrar no espírito da coisa, mas toda aquela situação só conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se pior.

Por mais que tentasse, ainda sentia-se perdido, solitário, vazio. Suas esperanças eram de que o tempo curaria as feridas que se formaram em seu espírito. Repetia a si mesmo, todos os dias, que tomara a melhor decisão, era o correto à fazer. Não podia envolver Elle no turbilhão que era a sua vida.

Antes que colocasse os pés em casa, Kiki apareceu do nada, como sempre, mas sem assustar o cavaleiro, ao contrário, ele parecia assustado:

Arfando como se tivesse se esforçado muito para se teleportar, o aprendiz do Cavaleiro de Áries deu seu recado:

-Kamus, Mu está lhe chamando urgentemente na casa de Áries. Trata-se de um assunto muito sério! - e começando a tagarelar, continuou. - Ele não me falou do que se tratava, mas eu dei uma investigada, parece que ele sentiu um cosmo estranho e ameaçador em torno do Sant...Ué...cadê ele?

Antes que Kiki terminasse suas explicações, Kamus avançou o mais rápido que pode em direção à primeira casa. Mu só o chamava quando algo muito sério acontecia.

Chegando no local, Kamus tentou sentir o cosmos do cavaleiro de Aries, sem resultado. Discretamente, resolveu chamá-lo:

-Mu?

-Ele precisou sair upor alguns minutos, mas disse que voltaria logo.

A voz! Kamus a reconheceria mesmo que não a ouvisse em um milhão de anos

-Elle! - O cavaleiro viu a jovem sair de trás de um dos pilares da casa de Aries.

Absolutamente sem fala, Kamus encarou-a, sem demonstrar reação alguma.

Calmamente, Elle caminhou até o Aquariano, com um sorriso no rosto:

-Nossa! Eu não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos. - O comentário foi direcionado à armadura que o cavaleiro trajava. - Isso deve pesar muito. É ouro mesmo?

-É. - recuperando os sentidos, Kamus assumiu um ar sério, respondendo friamente à pergunta da jovem.

-Posso tocá-la? - Elle tentou aproximar-se, mas o rapaz afastou-se um pouco, mantendo certa distância entre os dois e logo tratou de mudar de assunto:

-Como chegou aqui?

Ainda sorrindo, Elle respondeu em tom divertido:

-Meu pai... Parece que ele conhece alguém, que conhece alguém.

Quase num tom cortante, Kamus tentou encerrar aquela conversa:

-Então posso deduzir que você já sabe quem eu sou. Já viu o que queria, não tem mais nada para fazer aqui. Passar bem. - Virando-se o cavaleiro ameaçou seguir pela escadaria, mas Elle o impediu, chamando-o:

-Kamus, por favor, me escute por um minuto.

O cavaleiro não se virou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Por que ela estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis. Ela tinha que ir embora. Mesmo que soubesse a verdade e a aceitasse, o Santuário não era um lugar para Elle. A vida de um cavaleiro não oferecia segurança alguma e Kamus sabia o quanto Elle deixaria para trás ficando ali.

-Elle, volte para casa, não temos nada para conversar.

-Só sairei daqui quando você me olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que não sente nada por mim. - Caminhando com passos firmes até o cavaleiro, Elle o puxou, obrigando-o a virar-se:

-Olha, eu sei que é difícil pra você. Todo esse negócio de ser cavaleiro e salvar o mundo... enfim... eu confesso que se você tivesse me contado isso aquele dia eu o teria expulssado da minha casa mesmo assim, porque ia parecer absurdo... eu... eu... não estava preparada para ouvir isso. E seria pior porque eu jamais viria atrás de você... mas... eu precisei chorar, te perder, para entender o segredo que você protege. - Elle deu um curto intervalo em seu discuros, esperando alguma reação de Kamus e como esta não veio, deu continuidade. - Eu sei que eu não sou perfeita... tá... eu sou um pouco materialista, sou fracasso na cozinha, sou chorona, uma filhinha de papai... eu nem posso me defender sozinha, mas eu juro, se for obrigatório aprender isso aqui, eu farei com prazer... eu sei até dar uns chutes quando preciso!

Kamus não se segurou diante do último comentário e soltou um riso.

-Eu largaria tudo Kamus, e eu não me importo em fazer isso, só me importo em estar com você. - Assumindo um tom extremamente sério, Elle finalmente concluiu. - Eu finalmente estou preparada. Seja qual for sua resposta, estou preparada. Só quero que seja sincero e saiba que, independente do que sente por mim, eu ainda te amo.

Neste momento Kamus finalmente a encarou, olhando profundamente nos olhos da jovem, respondeu:

-Eu lamento Elle.

Elle fechou os olhos, então era isso, Kamus não a deixou para protegê-la, mas sim porque não sentia nada por ela. Tentando não chorar, ainda mantendo o ar sério para aparentar que realmente estava preparada, Elle falou, já se virando em direção à saída:

-Eu entendo. Já esperava por isso. Então acho que terminamos por aqui. Mesmo assim, agradeço por ter me escutado.

-Eu lamento Elle, mas não poderá mais usar o cartão de crédito do seu pai, já que vai ficar aqui.

Elle parou. Voltando-se lentamente, tentava processar as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Isso foi um sim? Um eu te amo a lá Kamus? Sem se conter mais, a jovem correu em direção ao cavaleiro, saltando em seu pescoço e beijando-o intensamente.

Entre um beijo e outro, Elle sorriu comentando:

-Não tem problema, eu não vou mais precisar dele.

FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**N/A: Vocês viram o tamanho desse capítulo? Não foi a toa que demorou tanto para escrevê-lo! Pessoal, esse fic chegou ao fim. Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar, estava realemte sem tempo, mas agora chegaram as férias! Não vou fazer promessas pq sei que sou péssima em cumprí-las (se fosse o contrário todas as resoluções de fim de ano dariam certo), mas pretendo terminar Névoas logo e começar um novo antes disso. Também pretendo traduzir alguns fics de autores que adoro. Bem, é isso. Quero agradecer à todos que deixam Review, especialmente Margarida (Super Amiga). Não costumo colocar o nome do pessoal pq sempre respondo aos reviews no ato, mas sintam-se citados. Adoro vcs. E obrigada pela imensa paciência em ler esse fic meio açucarado. B-jos.!**

(1)Eu não sei se já disse isso antes..acho que não, só mencionei no fic Névoas, mas td bem, falo agora. Minha cronologia é a seguinte, contei 6 anos após a batalha das 12 casas, após o fim "oficial" de Kamus...rs..então, para curiosidade, Kamus teria uns 26 anos mais ou menos na minha fic. Elle é um pouco mais nova, não parei muito para pensar na idade dela. Quanto à data específica da morte... foi chute... sei lá puxei uma lógica esquisita... imaginei que tivesse sido no verão já que tinha muita cena de sol no anime... e verão europeu é em Junho e julho...não tentem entender.

(2)Embora eu estude direito, não conheço muito como funciona o sistema judiciário deles para casos pequenos como divórcios, anulações, etc, então acabei por usar um pouco da forma brasileira. É claro, sei que nos EUA, para anulação, precisa de testemunhas, o que não se faz necessário no Brasil, como também não é requisito que o casamento não tenha sido consumado, como vocês já devem ter visto em filmes... sabe, aquela história de que não pode consumar o casamento para poder anular? Então, isso no Brasil não existe, um casamento pode ser anulados por outras razões como erro, que é o caso, ou seja, Elle casou-se induzida a erro, casou com um achando que era outro. Se alguém não entendeu eu explico mande review e eu explico melhor.


End file.
